


Hidden heart

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, holmescest, mylock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Wie sieht Mycrofts Beziehung zu seinem Bruder aus? Kidlock/Teenlock und wie schafft es Mycroft sein Herz zu verstecken. Diese FF ist ein Blick in Mycrofts Herz, eine Reise in seine und Sherlocks Kindheit und Jugend. Wie wurde aus den beiden Brüdern, das was sie bis zum "Reichenbachfall" waren und wie könnte das wahre Verhältnis der beiden aussehen. ---- eine besondere Bruderbeziehung -------- Nur zur Info: diese Geschichte wurde von mir schon am 14.3.2013 geschrieben.





	1. Chapter 1

Heute:

 

Zweieinhalb Jahre waren vergangen, seit Sherlock seinen Fall vom Dach fingiert hatte, um aus der Schusslinie zu kommen und alle zu schützen, an denen ihm etwas lag. Vor allem John Watson.  
Er wusste genau, dass es für einen Hinterbliebenen immer schwerer war die Last der Trauer zu tragen, als für den, der ging. Aber er war nicht gegangen und so musste Sherlock nicht nur die Schuld tragen, sondern auch die Trauer, die Sehnsucht und die Einsamkeit.  
Der einzige Mensch in seinem Leben, dem er vertraute, war Mycroft. Selbstverständlich hatte er ihm bei seinem „Abgang“ geholfen, hatte die kleine Wohnung außerhalb Londons organisiert, bzw. seine diversen Auslandsaufenthalte. Am liebsten hätte er Sherlock ganz in ein anderes Land geschafft, für den Fall, dass Moriartys Männer gründlich waren. Doch darauf hatte sich Sherlock nicht eingelassen.  
So war er in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren viel herumgekommen. Er hatte viel gesehen, viel erlebt und viel gelernt und doch war er einsam und allein.  
Meist war er nicht länger als drei Monate am Stück unterwegs, dann zog es ihn unweigerlich nach London zurück. Er musste John sehen, wenn auch nur von weitem.  
Immer war es schmerzhaft und auf eine unbekannte Weise verheißungsvoll. Allein die Tatsache, dass er eines Tages wieder mit ihm sprechen könnte, ließ Sherlock sein Exil durchhalten.  
Aber nicht nur diese Tatsache war es, die ihn standhaft bleiben ließ. Es war auch sein Bruder Mycroft.  
Mycroft Holmes, der etwa einmal im Monat seinem kleinen Bruder einen ganz speziellen Besuch abstattete.

 

Etwa 3 Wochen nach dem Fall vom Dach:

Drei Wochen waren seit seinem Fall vergangen. Sherlock hatte sich in dieser kleinen Dachgeschosswohnung versteckt und Mycroft ließ ihm alles Notwendige per Boten zukommen.  
Schon zwei Nächte am Stück lag Sherlock nun wach und das Gefühl, er würde sich im Nirgendwo verlieren, zwischen all den Gefühlen, die er doch so hasste, wurde immer größer.  
Er schlief nicht, er aß nicht. Er starrte nur den ganzen Tag von oben aus dem kleinen Dachfenster und sah im Grunde nichts, als die Tauben auf dem Dach gegenüber, die höhnisch über ihn zu lachen schienen. Nicht nur das! Sie zeigten ihm auch das, was er nicht tun konnte. Sie flogen davon, waren frei.  
Sie stritten sich, klauten sich gegenseitig das Fressen und sie putzen einander.  
Sherlock dachte an John und alles in ihm schmerzte aufgrund des Verlustes. 

Dann dachte er wieder an Amy, die Familienhündin. 

 

Damals war er 6 Jahre alt gewesen und er war der einzige in der Familie, der sich überhaupt mit Amy beschäftigte. Seine Mutter stand immer kurz vor einer Ohnmacht, schimpfte immer über die missratenen Kinder und ließ doch alles ihre Bediensteten tun. Sherlocks und Mycrofts Vater verschanzte sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro oder seinem Männerclub. Sherlock und sein Bruder wussten genau warum. Es war nicht, weil die beiden Jungs so anstrengend waren, sondern weil es Mrs. Holmes war.  
Mycroft hatte die Order auf den kleinen Sherlock aufzupassen und tat das, soweit es in seiner Macht stand. Aber er tat es nicht gern und das ließ er seinen jüngeren Bruder oft genug spüren.  
Dann eines Tages, jagte die dicke Amy einer schwarzen Katze nach. Sherlock rannte hinterher, um sie aufzuhalten und hörte gerade noch das Quietschen der Autoreifen. Als er um die Ecke bog, lag dort die gelbe, dicke Amy und ihre Hinterbeine und das Becken waren völlig platt.  
Wie erstarrt stand der kleine Sherlock da, sah seine geliebte Amy, die gerade vor seinen Augen verblutete. Irgendjemand brachte ihn dann nach Hause.  
Er konnte sich nur daran erinnern, dass seine Mutter, der Ohnmacht nahe, in ihr Zimmer flüchtete. Sein Vater schrie laut nach Mycroft, der die Treppen nach unten kam.  
„Ich habe zu tun, kümmere dich um ihn!“, befahl er mit finsterem Blick und ging wieder in sein Büro.

Mycroft selbst, stand unschlüssig herum. Natürlich hatte er gehört, was passiert war. Doch er selbst war ja gerade mal 14 Jahre alt. Was sollte er jetzt mit Sherlock tun?  
„Geh in dein Zimmer und spiel‘ etwas!“, forderte er von seinem kleinen Bruder, der ihn aus großen Augen und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ansah.  
„Wenn du willst, leihe ich dir meine Comics.“, lockte er Sherlock nach oben.  
Doch immer noch stand Sherlock sprachlos und blass am Treppenaufgang und sah nach oben, seinem großen Bruder ins Gesicht.  
Mycroft, völlig überfordert mit der Situation und mit den Gefühlen seines Bruders, packte ihn schließlich am Arm.  
„Komm mit!“ Er zerrte ihn unsanft nach oben und schob ihn in sein Zimmer. Dort drängte er ihn auf das kleine Kinderbett.  
„Warte hier!“, befahl er und verschwand. Wieder kam er mit einem Stapel Comics und Belgischen Pralinen.  
„Weißt du ….“ Er drückte Sherlock die Comics in die Hand, stopfte ihm eine Praline in den kleinen Mund …“Amy wäre bestimmt sowieso bald gestorben. Sie war schon 11 Jahre alt, Sherlock!“  
Mit seinen Katzenaugen sah Sherlock seinen großen Bruder an, schluckte die Schokolade im Mund nicht hinunter und auch seine Hände lagen schlaff auf den Heftchen.  
Er hat einen Schock, wusste Mycroft, doch er hatte keine Idee, was er tun sollte. Wenn ein Arzt angebracht gewesen wäre, hätten seine Eltern dann nicht einen kommen lassen?

„Amy fehlen zwei Beine.“, brachte der kleine Sherlock plötzlich mit rauer Stimme hervor. Man konnte kein Gefühl heraus hören. Eigentlich hörte es sich auch nur wie eine Feststellung an, die zu 100% richtig war, und doch spürte Mycroft die Verzweiflung seines kleinen Bruders.  
„Ich weiß. Damit hätte sie nicht laufen können.“, versuchte Mycroft den Verstand seines Bruders zu erreichen. 

Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und Sherlock musste ins Bett. Auch das wurde mal wieder großzügig Mycroft oder einem Angestellten überlassen.  
„Zieh deinen Schlafanzug an, Sherlock!“  
Mycrofts Stimme war fest. Aber eher aus dem Grund, weil ihm das Mitgefühl fast die Kehle zuschnürte.  
„Und schluck endlich die Schokolade runter!“  
Nun war er schon ein wenig ungehalten und ungeduldig, da der kleine Bub sich immer noch nicht bewegte und völlig verstört vor sich hin sah.  
„Komm her!“  
Mycroft zog den kleinen Sherlock nach oben und begann ihn auszuziehen. Dabei war er nicht besonders liebevoll. Es war eine Notwendigkeit, denn erst, wenn es Klein-Sherlock gut ging, hatte er seine Ruhe.  
„Schlucken!“ befahl er und endlich tat der kleine Junge, was der große Bruder befahl. Umständlich zog Mycroft ihm nun den Schlafanzug mit den Dinosauriern an. Der kleine Sherlock war ganz kalt und irgendwie schien sein Geist nicht in dessen Körper zu sein.  
Wieder schluckte Mycroft sein Mitgefühl hinunter. Es war für nichts gut. Damit konnte er nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert war. Damit konnte er Amy nicht wieder lebendig machen und damit konnte er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht trösten.  
Endlich steckte er ihn ins Bett und deckte ihn zu, doch Sherlocks kleine Stimme, die damals schon eine seltsame Tiefe aufwies, hielt ihn zurück.  
„Amy fehlen zwei Beine!“, sagte er wieder, vorwurfsvoll und so traurig, dass Mycroft stehen blieb.  
Einen Moment stand er unschlüssig herum, kämpfte mit sich und seinem Egoismus.  
Dann schlug er wieder die Decke seines Bruders zurück, kroch darunter und drückte sich von hinten an ihn. Seine linke Hand strich dem kleinen Sherlock dabei zärtlich durch die Haare und über das kalte Gesicht. Worte konnte und würde er nicht benutzen. Aber sein Körper an dem kleinen Jungenkörper reichte, um diesen zu beruhigen.  
Schließlich umarmte er ihn von hinten und wartete, bis Sherlock tief schlief. Diese Art sein Mitgefühl und seine Liebe zu zeigen, war die Einzige, die ihm möglich war.  
Dafür schämte sich Mycroft nicht, als er das Zimmer seines Bruders verließ. Er liebte Sherlock, so wie sich selbst. Sie beide waren die einzigen Menschen, die etwas Besonderes waren. Das wusste er und vergaß es nie.

 

3 Wochen nach dem Fall – der erste emotionale Schock nach so vielen Jahren:  
Dann, so viele Jahre später, saß Mycroft gerade zusammen mit einem äußerst wichtigen Mann der britischen Regierung, als sein Handy vibrierte.  
Er sah nach, sah Sherlocks geheime Nummer, die nur er kannte und entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gast.  
„Was?“  
„Amy fehlen zwei Beine!“, hörte er Sherlocks Stimme, die klang, als wäre er 6 Jahre alt. Und Mycroft ahnte, dass er das in diesem Moment wirklich war. 6 Jahre alt und hatte seinen geliebten Hund verloren! Sherlock, der vor drei Wochen beschlossen hatte, dass ein Rückzug das Beste war, was er tun konnte, hatte einen emotionalen Schock.  
Es war kein Schock, wie ihn andere Menschen erleben, die normalerweise ihre Emotionen benutzen. Dadurch, dass Sherlock sonst ausschließlich analytisch, logisch und rational existierte, ging so ein Erlebnis umso tiefer. Wenn Mycroft Holmes ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er irgendwie auf so ein Ereignis gewartet. Er wusste genau, dass Sherlock diesen John Watson mochte und es für ihn sehr schmerzhaft sein musste, nicht bei ihm sein zu können und diesen Mann, darüber hinaus, noch leiden zu sehen.  
Aber er wollte ja nicht in Frankreich bleiben, in das er ihn ein paar Tage nach dem Fall geschickt hatte, dachte Mycroft seufzend.

„Ich bin gleich da!“  
Mycroft wusste, dass es weder angebracht war, seinen Gast vor die Tür zu setzen, noch so zu reagieren, wie er es tat. Aber er war Mycroft und er sorgte sich um Sherlock, als wäre der keine eigenständige Person, sondern ein Teil von sich selbst.  
Sein Gast war gnädig und kaufte ihm den familiären Notfall ab.

Die Tür zu Sherlocks Wohnung war geschlossen, doch Mycroft hatte selbstverständlich einen Schlüssel. Als er eintrat, klopfte sein Herz schnell und schmerzte in seiner Brust. Nein, es war nicht nur das Mitgefühl und die Bruderliebe, die ihn herkommen ließ. Er liebte diesen Mann von ganzen Herzen, aus tiefster Seele und mit allem, was in ihm war. Denn allein Sherlock war ihm ähnlich, allein sein kleiner Bruder war ihm würdig.

Wie damals saß Sherlock auf seinem Bett. Er trug nur eine Jeans und ein weißes Shirt. Da er ja nie vor die Tür ging, war es ihm inzwischen egal, wie er aussah. Die dunklen Locken waren lang wie nie und Mycroft schluckte nervös.  
Er wusste genau, dass er nicht tun dürfte, was Sherlock von ihm verlangte. Aber er musste, er wollte und das Mitgefühl in seinem Herz bereitete ihm Schmerzen, die er nur losbekam, wenn er sich an ihn drücken konnte. Wenn er Sherlock einfach nur halten könnte, wenn er ihm nur durch die Haare fahren könnte, wenn er ihn einfach nur lieben könnte, ohne, dass dieser jemals erfahren würde, was es bedeute.  
„Sherlock?“  
Mycroft versuchte den Verstand seines Bruders zu erreichen. Der war keine 6 Jahre mehr und sollte doch mit der Situation inzwischen umgehen können.  
Doch wieder sahen ihn nur die blaugrauen Augen an, unverständig, wütend und abgrundtief traurig.  
„Steh auf!“, kommandierte Mycroft und verbarg damit seine eigene Aufregung.  
Liebevoller als damals, zog er Sherlock das Shirt über den Kopf. Der sah ihn immer noch so an, als weilte sein Verstand woanders. Mycroft konnte das sehr gut verstehen. Denn gerade, wenn man Emotionen und all die absurden, menschlichen Regungen nicht allzu oft benutzte und zuließ, überfuhren sie einen bei solchen Gelegenheiten regelrecht.  
Das spürte Mycroft nun auch am eigenen Leib. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Da Sherlock als erwachsener Mann nur in Shorts schlief, reichte es, dass er seine Hose auszog.  
Mycroft schlug die Bettdecke zurück und Sherlock kroch in sein Bett.  
„Sherlock, ich sollte …“ gehen, wollte Mycroft sagen, doch sein kleiner Bruder reagierte nicht. Mycroft sah nur dessen weißen Rücken der darauf wartete, von ihm gewärmt zu werden. Er durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen, er durfte Sherlock in diesen schweren Stunden nicht allein lassen. Er musste seinem kleinen Bruder doch geben, was dieser so dringend brauchte.  
Liebe und menschliche Wärme.  
Deswegen zog sich Mycroft nun sein Jacket aus und kroch unter die Bettdecke, um sich an Sherlock zu drücken.  
Es war eine wirklich alberne, absurde und doch auch todernste Situation.  
Sanft fuhr er Sherlock durch dessen Locken und streichelte sein Gesicht, schloss mit den Fingern liebevoll Sherlocks Augen. Mycroft fühlte genau, wie der Körper vor ihm zitterte und in seinen Armen schließlich weich und warm wurde.  
Er selbst konnte nicht widerstehen und schmiegte sein glühendes Gesicht an Sherlocks kühlen Nacken.  
„Ich bin für dich da. Ich passe auf dich auf. Immer, Sherlock!“, flüsterte er und biss sich dann auf die Lippe, bis sie blutete, um Sherlock nicht zu küssen.  
„Du bist mein kleiner Bruder.“


	2. Chapter 2

Dann geschah das, auf das Mycroft gewartet hatte. Sherlock schlief ein, in seinen Armen. So wie er es sich in seinen geheimsten Träumen vorstellte.  
Es hatte ihn sehr viel Überwindung gekostet überhaupt hier her zu kommen und so auf den Hilferuf seines kleinen Bruders zu reagieren, wie der es brauchte.  
Nur Mycrofts Ahnungen, dass so etwas nun geschehen könnte, hatten vermieden, dass er Sherlock am Telefon eine Antwort gab, die ihn verletzen und zurückstoßen würde. Er wollte den kleinen Jungen nie absichtlich verletzen, ihm nie weh tun. 

Vorsichtig löste Mycroft seine Hand aus der von Sherlock. Der halbnackte Mann vor ihm seufzte im Schlaf gepeinigt auf und griff wieder nach der Hand, die sich ihm gerade entziehen wollte.  
Mycroft selbst stöhnte leise aber sehr entsetzt auf. Was er hier tat, brachte ihn an seine Grenzen.  
Damit hatte er niemals gerechnet. Nicht, dass es zu einem solchen tragischen Vorfall kommen würde, nicht, dass Sherlock in ein kindliches Schockverhalten verfiel und auch nicht damit, dass er tun musste, was er als 14jähriger zum ersten Mal getan hatte.  
All die vielen Jahre hatte Mycroft diese Dinge verdrängt.  
Der Tod des Familienhundes war nicht der letzte Vorfall dieser Art. Es gab noch mehr und immer war es Mycroft überlassen sich um seinen kleinen Bruder zu kümmern. Nur zu logisch war es, dass er diese Verhaltensweise benutzte, die damals Erfolg hatte. Er wusste genau, dass seine Worte nie zu Sherlock durchdringen würden, wenn sein Geist sich davon gemacht hatte. Allein sein Körper konnte ihn festhalten, ihn beschützen und lieben.  
Dass es Liebe war, was er für den kleinen Sherlock empfand, merkte er erst im Laufe der Jahre.

Die, inzwischen kräftige Hand, ließ Mycrofts Hand nicht los und so legte er sich wieder hin. In Gedanken ging er seine Termine durch, stellte Listen auf und versuchte alles, um sich abzulenken.  
Sherlocks Hand war inzwischen warm, ebenso sein Körper, an den Mycroft unweigerlich gedrückt lag. Sein Gesicht lag in Sherlocks Nacken, berührte ihn jedoch nicht mehr, weil er viel zu sehr Angst hatte, die Kontrolle über sein Begehren zu verlieren.  
Seine Lippe schmerzte und er roch den Mann vor ihm. Immer noch roch er wie der kleine Sherlock von damals, ein wenig nach Knete und Cornflakes, vielleicht auch Schmutz. Aber vielleicht täuschten Mycroft auch seine Sinne und vermischten sich mit seinen Erinnerungen.  
Gequält schloss der Politikberater die Augen und versuchte die aufkommenden Bilder zu eliminieren. Dabei musste er seinen Willen teilen, denn auch sein Körper reagierte auf einen Weise, die ihm große Angst machte.  
Doch er schaffte es nicht und vor Mycrofts Augen entfalteten sich all die Bilder, die er meistens zurückdrängen konnte. Erinnerungen, die sich nur im Traum nach oben kämpfen konnten und dort für Gefühle sorgte, an die er sich noch nach dem Erwachen erinnerte. Oft tagelang!  
Tage, an denen er jeden Kontakt mit seinem Bruder vermied.

Da gab es diesen Weihnachtsabend.   
Sherlock war vielleicht 7 oder 8 Jahre alt und hatte sich „Einbrecherwerkzeug“ gewünscht. Selbstverständlich glaubte er schon längst nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann. Deshalb ging sein Wunsch auch ganz konkret an die Eltern.  
Schon Wochen vorher, schwärmte er Mycroft immer davon vor, was er alles damit anstellen konnte. Mycroft schmunzelte meist nur darüber, wenn er ihn nicht gerade aus seinem Zimmer schob. Denn er selbst war in einem Alter, wo man sich ungern den ganzen Tag von so einem Knirps belagern ließ.

Das Ereignis mit Amy hatte Mycroft mehr oder weniger verdrängt, wie Sherlock wohl auch. Nie hatten sie darüber gesprochen.   
Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Tod des Hundes, war Sherlock wieder die alte, kleine Nervensäge und Mycroft war der, der ihn schubste, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam. Er war der, der Sherlock herum kommandierte und dauernd an den Fersen hatte. Er musste weiterhin auf seinen kleinen Bruder aufpassen, schikanierte ihn dafür und ließ ihn spüren, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht freiwillig tat. Sherlock nahm das meist mit seinem kindlichen Gleichmut hin und teste seinen ausgefallenen Charakter gern an seinem großen Bruder.

Das Weihnachtsessen war schon sehr anstrengend, weil Sherlock unruhig war und Mycroft unter dem Tisch dauernd Tritte verpasste. Mycrofts böses Funkeln über den Tisch nützte nichts. Der kleine Bub hob nur frech die Brauen und schnitt Grimassen.  
Dafür wirst du büßen, du kleines Ekel, dachte Mycroft die ganze Zeit während des Essen und fühlte ein widerwärtiges, heißes Gefühl in sich, dass er nicht mochte und nicht benannte.  
Er wollte es nur loswerden und die beste Chance dafür war, Sherlock ein bisschen zu verhauen.  
Dann endlich war die Bescherung und Klein-Sherlock stürmte voran.  
Ohne auf den Rest der Familie zu warten, oder zu hören, riss er jedes Präsent auf, um endlich an sein Geschenk zu kommen.

Als endlich der Rest der Holmessippe dazu kam, hatte Sherlock wirklich jedes einzelne Geschenk ausgepackt und saß mit bleichem Gesicht auf dem Teppich.  
Er starrte blicklos vor sich hin und seine kleinen Hände lagen schlaff neben seinen Beinen.  
„Sherlock!“, kreischte Mrs. Holmes und wedelte aufgebracht mit den Händen. Ihre Schwester stützte sie.  
„SHERLOCK!“, brüllte Mr. Holmes und packte den kleinen Jungen am Arm, um ihn hoch zu reißen.  
„Bist du von Sinnen?!“, brüllte er ihn an, doch Sherlock sah seinen Vater nicht an. Er sah nirgendwo hin, seine Augen waren glasig und weit entfernt. Seine Lippen waren fast weiß, so sehr presste er sie zusammen und als Mr. Holmes den kleinen Jungen schüttelt, um eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen, die er nicht geben würde, griff Mycroft nach Sherlocks Arm.  
„Ich kümmere mich um ihn, Dad.“, sagte er tonlos und war erleichtert, dass ihr Vater seinen Bruder los ließ. Mr. Holmes war ein Choleriker und es kam hin und wieder vor, dass er seine Emotionen in körperliche Angriffe umwandelte.  
„Versohl ihm den Hintern, Myc!“, brüllte sein Vater ihm noch hinterher, als er den kleinen Jungen mehr oder weniger die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer zerrte.

Sherlock war kalt und zitterte jetzt, doch sein Gesicht war starr und wirkte wie eingefroren.  
Mycroft hatte sich sofort an den Vorfall mit Amy erinnert gefühlt und ahnte, dass sein kleiner Bruder einen Schock hatte.  
Die Erwartungen des kleinen Jungen waren so groß gewesen. So sehr hatte er sich dieses „Einbrecherwerkzeug“ gewünscht, so sehr hatte er sich darauf gefreut und so sehr hatte er daran geglaubt, es zu bekommen. Umso tiefer ging die Enttäuschung.  
Doch die Eltern hatten aus Gründen, die Mycroft gut kannte, auf solche merkwürdigen Geschenke verzichtet. Sie wollten, dass aus den beiden hochintelligenten Jungs etwas Ordentliches wurde. Der Beruf des Einbrechers gehörte offenbar nicht dazu.

Sherlock war am Boden zerstört und verstand in diesem Moment seine kleine Welt nicht mehr.   
Mycroft allerdings, wusste, was er tun musste. Diesmal holte er keine Comichefte und auch keine Schokolade. Sherlock brauchte etwas, was er sonst von keinem bekam und auch sonst nicht zulassen würde. Er brauchte die liebende Wärme eines menschlichen Körpers!  
Doch erst einmal würde Mycroft eine andere Strategie ausprobieren.  
Mit zitternden Händen drehte Mycroft den Wasserhahn an der Badewanne auf. Sherlock brauchte Wärme und da müsste ihm warmes Wasser doch gut tun?! Natürlich wusste Mycroft, was er das letzte Mal getan hatte, doch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches die Bilder dieser Erinnerung auslöste, machte ihn ganz schwindlig und unschlüssig. Immerhin war er jetzt älter und hatte Zugriff auf andere Lösungen.

Wie das letzte Mal reagierte Sherlock nicht auf seine Aufforderung sich auszuziehen und so tat es Mycroft ein weiteres Mal. Nun aber, war er schon in einem Alter, in dem ihm Gedanken in den Kopf kamen, die ihn zutiefst verwirrten.  
Sein kleiner Bruder ließ alles mit sich geschehen, als wäre er nicht dabei. Und das war er auch nicht, wie Myc merkte. Mit einem Ruck hob er ihn in die Wanne und schob ihn in das warme Wasser.  
Aufmerksam beobachte er dabei das Gesicht des Kleinen, um zu sehen, ob seine Lösung Erfolg zeigte. Doch Sherlocks Gesicht blieb bleich und versteinert.  
Mycroft seufzte übertrieben und pustete seinen Frust und seine Aufregung ganz uncharmant dem kleinen Jungen ins Gesicht.  
„Warum immer ich ….“, jammerte er, als er sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach oben krempelte.  
Dann griff er nach dem großen Naturschwamm und begann Sherlock damit abzuschrubben. Erst tat er das ein wenig genervt, denn das war er auf jeden Fall. Anstatt sich hier um seinen Bruder zu kümmern, hätte er unten seine Geschenke öffnen können. Aber nein, das hatte Sherlock ja schon für alle erledigt.

„Du bist ein richtiges kleines Ekel, weißt du das!“, sagte er zu Sherlock, dessen hellen Augen in eine imaginäre Welt sahen. Keinerlei Emotionen sah er auf dem kleinen Gesicht.  
Dafür fühlte Mycroft etwas.  
„Tut mir leid …“, murmelte und meinte damit in diesem Moment nicht allein den Satz von eben, sondern alle Demütigungen, die er Sherlock im Laufe der Jahre beigebracht hatte.  
Viel sanfter wusch er die helle, schmale Brust und zog ihn dann an den Armen nach oben.   
Da Mycroft viel zu viel Badezusatz ins Wasser gegeben hatte, schäumte es in der Wanne schon heftig. 

Gehorsam stand er kleine Junge nun da, sah geradeaus und merkte vermutlich nichts von allem. Sein älterer Bruder sah eigentlich nur noch Schaum vor sich, der ihn auch noch in der Nase kitzelte. Allein Sherlocks nasse, dunkle Locken zeigten den Bruder unter dem Schaumberg.  
Aber Mycrofts Hand, die den Schwamm immer noch über Sherlocks Körper schickte, merkte viel zu viel. Der ältere Junge versuchte verzweifelt seine Aufregung wegzuscheuchen und wusste nicht richtig, was mit ihm geschah. Irgendwie schien ihm Mitgefühl die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen und doch fühlte er sich irgendwie nicht nur traurig, sondern auch eigenartig euphorisch.  
Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Bad gelaufen, aber er konnte den Kleinen jetzt nicht allein lassen.  
Und schon gar nicht nackt und nicht mit der Welt verbunden.

Das warme Wasser schien nichts zu nützen und so griff Mycroft mit schmerzendem Körper nach einem großen Handtuch und wickelte Sherlock darin ein.  
Dann trug er ihn zum Bett und stopfte ihn samt Handtuch unter die Bettdecke.  
Wieder stand er unschlüssig vor dem Bett, wollte am liebsten gehen und wusste doch, dass er nicht durfte. Wenn er sich nicht um Sherlock kümmerte, wer dann?  
Er war doch der einzige, der das Besondere an ihm sah und schätzte!  
Er war doch der einzige, der ihn mochte.  
Und er war doch der einzige, der ihm Zuneigung zeigen konnte.  
Aber wollte er? Sollte er? Durfte er?

Was würde geschehen, wenn er jetzt einfach gehen würde?   
Würde sein kleiner Bruder erfrieren? Würde er einen psychischen Schaden davon tragen?  
Mycroft wusste, dass Sherlocks Schockreaktion völlig übertrieben und nicht nachvollziehbar war. Aber das war Sherlocks Genie auch nicht. Der kleine, dunkelhaarige Junge war nicht wie andere Jungs und durfte somit auch Verhaltensweisen zeigen, die andere nicht hatten.

Wieder seufzte Mycroft schwer und kroch ein weiteres Mal zu dem Kleinen unter die Decke.  
Sherlocks Körper, der immer noch in das Handtuch gewickelt war, war feucht und doch eigenartig kalt.  
Mit seiner Hand, die sich irgendwie prickelnd, taub und zittrig anfühlte, strich Myc nun dem Jungen die nassen Locken aus der Stirn. Seine Finger schlossen die Augen seines Bruders und sein Mund küsste die nassen Haare.  
„Schlaf ein Sherlock und komm zurück!“, flüsterte er unbeholfen mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Die Tränen galten nicht nur dem kleinen Jungen vor ihm, sondern auch seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit und dem schrecklichen Wissen in ihm, was immer klarer wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Etwa 3 Wochen nach dem Fall:

Endlich schaffte es Mycroft seine Hand aus der seines Bruders zu ziehen. Vorsichtig stand er auf, schlich um das Bett herum und sah in das hübsche Gesicht.  
Sherlock schlief endlich tief und fest.  
Und endlich war es Mycroft gestattet tief und zittrig Luft zu holen.  
Eilig verließ er die Wohnung, denn er brauchte ganz dringend einen Drink und die Einsamkeit. Von seinem Chauffeur ließ er sich nach Hause bringen. Das erste Glas Scotch trank er auf ex und wartete auf die beruhigende Wärme des Alkohols, dabei war es doch schon viel zu heiß in ihm.  
Dann goss sich Mycroft Holmes ein weiteres Glas ein, stellte es neben den Sessel auf den kleinen Tisch und suchte in seiner Musikanlage genau das Lied, was er nun brauchte. Es war eines seiner liebsten Lieder und brachte, bis auf eine paar Textzeilen, seine momentanen Gedanken zum Ausdruck.  
Nina Simone sang davon, dass sie doch nur ein Mensch ist und Fehler macht. Ja, auch Mycroft Holmes bemitleidete sich in diesem Moment selbst. Dafür, dass er seinen Bruder liebte, nicht anders konnte, als sich um ihn zu kümmern und zu sorgen. So, wie er es immer getan hatte. So, wie er es immer tun musste.  
Sherlock war ein Teil von ihm. Ein wichtiger Teil. Ein dunkler Teil, den er nicht auf diese Art mögen dürfte und es doch tat.   
Mycroft Holmes wusste genau, dass er niemals zeigen und sagen durfte, was er fühlte und doch gab es da ein Flehen in ihm, das Verständnis wollte. Konnte Sherlock in der Lage sein ihn zu verstehen, wenn er wollte? Sein kleiner Bruder kümmerte sich doch nicht um Moral und Gesetze. Galt seine Toleranz auch für ihn? Oder sollte er besser sagen, Ignoranz?  
Vielleicht war es sein großes Glück, dass sein Bruder genau so wenig von Emotionen hielt, wie er selbst. Wenn Sherlock interessierter an den Empfindungen anderer Menschen wäre, was würde er merken? Was würde er dazu sagen? Vermutlich würde er es ignorieren. Ganz zu recht in seinem Fall.

Dabei war Mycrofts Absicht doch gut und rein. Wie konnte dann falsch sein, es zuzulassen? Nein, es gab Momente, da verstand er die Welt einfach nicht.  
Nach dem dritten Scotch ging er endlich zu Bett und schlief irgendwann mit den Gedanken ein, dass er morgen nach Sherlock sehen musste und dass das Schlimmste nun hoffentlich erst einmal überstanden war.

 

Am nächsten Morgen, bevor er in sein Büro fuhr, besuchte Mycroft seinen Bruder in der Dachgeschosswohnung.  
Sherlock lag tatsächlich noch im Bett und drehte ihm nicht sein Gesicht zu, als er durch die Tür trat. Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte Mycroft Sorge er wäre tot oder der Schlaf hätte seinen Zustand nicht geheilt, wie es sonst der Fall war. Leicht panisch lief er ums Bett, nur um in Sherlocks berechnende Augen zu blicken.  
„Hast du wenigstens was zum Frühstück mitgebracht?“, fragte die dunkle Stimme und der ältere Holmes hätte vor Erleichterung fast gelacht. Sherlock war also wieder ganz der Alte.   
Wenn er damals geahnt hätte, dass sein kleiner Bruder, jedes Mal, wenn er aus dem Ausland kam, um für ein paar Tage in London zu sein (kurz gesagt, um John zu sehen, wie Mycroft sehr genau wusste), einen derartigen Zusammenbruch bekam, hätte er darauf bestanden, dass er weg bliebe. Aber das wäre ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen, so viel wusste Mycroft auch.  
„Nein. Aber ich lade dich ein, wenn du dich so anziehst, dass ich dich mitnehmen kann.“   
Damit meinte er, dass Sherlock nicht in Jogginghose und Unterhemd herumlief, sondern sich so anzog, dass er zu ihm passte und nicht auffiel. Dazu gehörten auch eine blonde Perücke und eine hässliche Brille, damit ihn niemand erkennen konnte.  
„So großen Hunger habe ich auch nicht.“  
Sherlocks Stimme klang dumpf und Mycrofts Herz wurde schwer. Schon immer hatte er sich gefragt, ob diese Zustände bei seinem Bruder nichts zurückließen, wie er das immer unbeschadet überstehen konnte. Vielleicht tat er das ja nicht?  
Mycroft seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn. Er sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern schaute zu dem kleinen Dachfenster hoch, durch das man nur den grauen Himmel sehen konnte.  
„Brauchst du sonst irgendwas?“ Das war eine übliche Frage und nur Mycroft wusste, wie er das meinte. Traurigkeit stieg in ihm hoch, die er erfolgreich niederkämpfte.

„Danke.“, sagte der jüngere Holmes plötzlich und Mycroft vermied es überrascht auszusehen.  
„Wofür?“, fragte er nur kühl und war sich nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort wollte.  
„Für alles. Ich habe es wohl noch nie gesagt. Aber nach all dem ….“  
Sherlocks Stimme hörte sich eigentlich an wie immer, auch wenn er den Satz gerade ziemlich untypisch abbrach. Sie klang gefasst mit einem Hauch Arroganz und Gleichgültigkeit. Mycroft war ein wenig beruhigt. Gut, ein dankbarer Sherlock verunsicherte ihn doch ein bisschen, aber aufgrund der Situation sah er ihm das nach. Immerhin war er im Moment der einzige Mensch, bei dem er sein konnte, wer er war und war dennoch mehr oder weniger sicher.  
Beruhigt aber war er deshalb, weil Sherlock offenbar nicht den gestrigen Abend gemeint hatte. Denn auch wenn es schon öfter solche Situationen gegeben hatte, so hatten die beiden Brüder niemals darüber geredet. War Sherlock eingeschlafen, hatte er am nächsten Tag alles überstanden. Ob das wirklich so war, wusste Mycroft allerdings nicht. Aber da sein kleiner Bruder dann wieder wie immer war, nahm er das an. Und er selbst war inzwischen sehr froh, nicht darüber sprechen zu müssen.   
„Ja, schon gut. Jetzt brich bitte nicht in Emotionen aus, Sherlock!“, erwiderte er streng, stand auf und sah mit hochgezogenen Brauen auf ihn herab. Seine Mimik bedeute: zieh dich an, damit wir frühstücken gehen können.  
Sherlock lag in seinem Bett auf dem Rücken, sah seinen Bruder mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck an, den Mycroft als unterkühlt deutete.  
„Ich meinte auch gestern Nacht.“, fügte der jüngere Holmes an und nahm seine scharfen Augen nicht aus Mycrofts Gesicht. Doch der hatte sich so gut im Griff, dass man ihm seine Bestürzung nicht anmerken sollte. Viel zu lange schon, hatte er sich vor so etwas gefürchtet und war nun vorbereitet.

Dem Blick seines Bruders wich er nicht aus, starrte nur zurück, mit, wie er hoffte undurchdringlicher Miene. Dabei fühlte sich sein Körper plötzlich völlig kraftlos und zerschlagen an. Sein Herz klopfte wild und nur äußerst mühsam presste er sein Atem in einen angebrachten Rhythmus.   
Schlimmer war, er kam nicht hinter Sherlocks Absicht. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er sich nur bedanken wollte. Sherlock tat und sagte selten etwas, ohne eine Berechnung dahinter.  
Mycroft wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Nur aufgrund seiner jahrelangen Übung schaffte er es nun, unbeteiligt die Schultern zu zucken und zur Tür zu gehen.  
„Dann frühstücke ich allein.“  
Irgendwas in ihm wartete darauf, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn bat zu bleiben. Um was ….?  
Über alles zu sprechen? Gefühle zu erklären und tot zu reden? Oder damit er von Sherlock endlich offiziell die Erlaubnis bekam ihn berühren und ihn zu küssen? Lächerlich und absurd.

Mycroft keuchte schwer, als er die Treppe nach unten lief. Immer noch fühlte er sich schwach und enttäuscht. Sherlock hatte selbstverständlich nichts gesagt, er hatte ihn gehen lassen und das war doch das Beste, was geschehen konnte. Er kümmerte sich um seinen kleinen Bruder, wie es schon immer seine Aufgabe und seine Pflicht war. Das war richtig. Alles andere, war es nicht.  
Und warum war er dann so traurig? Warum fühlte sich alles in ihm so falsch an? Warum tat alles weh? Warum hatte er so eine Sehnsucht? Warum war es, wie es war?

Auf dem Weg ins Büro standen sie nun im Stau und Mycroft fand einfach in nichts eine Ablenkung. So legte er nach einer Weile einfach den Kopf an die kühle Autoscheibe, schloss die Augen und ließ die Erinnerung zu, die sich so brutal nach oben kämpfte.

 

Sherlock in Nöten:

„Hey Holmes, alter Sack!“, begrüßte ihn Alec Chase und hielt ihm die Kippenschachtel hin. Mycroft strich sich erst ganz lässig die Haare zurück, dann nahm er eine Zigarette und ließ sich von Alec Feuer geben.  
„Wir haben jetzt den alten Bahnhof für uns erobert. Wie findest du das, Myc?“ Der Angesprochene grinste breit. Immerhin hieß das jetzt, dass sie einen Ort hatten, an dem sie vorerst ungestört mit den Mädchen und anderen Belustigungen herum machen konnten. Zwar lagen Mycrofts Interessen auf anderen Gebieten, aber er war mit seinen fast 17 Jahren gerade in einer sehr wechselhaften Phase. Seit ein paar Wochen trieb er sich mit Alec und dessen Jungs herum. Der Zweck ihrer Gruppierung bestand hauptsächlich darin Mädchen abzuschleppen und alle Arten von Drogen zu testen. Mycroft war allerdings erst ein Probemitglied und musste erst noch beweisen, dass er dazu gehörte. Bisher hatte weder Alec noch einer seiner Freunde ihm mitgeteilt, wie das aussehen soll.   
Mycroft war guter Dinge, denn seine Intelligenz war allen weit überlegen. Was konnten sie schon wollen, was er nicht konnte? Doch, da gab es etwas. Bei Sachen, wo sein körperlicher Einsatz gefordert werden würde, hätte er seine Schwierigkeiten. Dabei fehlte ihm nicht die Geschicklichkeit, sondern eher die Kondition. Er spielte eben doch lieber Schach.

„Das gefällt mir ausgezeichnet. Wollen wir ihn heute Abend einweihen?“  
„Na sicher! Und dabei wirst du deine Aufnahmeprüfung ablegen. Wie findest du das?“  
„Um was geht es?“, fragte Mycroft glatt nach und blieb üblicherweise recht gelassen.  
„Kennst du so einen kleinen Freak mit dunklen Locken? So um die 10 Jahre alt?“  
Mycroft schluckte und eine ungute Regung krampfte seine Eingeweiden zusammen. Er antwortete nicht und Alec lachte plötzlich.  
„Ey, na klar kennste den!! Das ist dein dämlicher, kleiner Bruder, der uns dauernd nachschleicht. Ich warte echt auf den Tag, an dem er uns verpetzt.“  
„Das wird er nicht.“, sagte Mycroft schnell und trocken.  
„Ach, was weiß du denn, was in seinem irren Rosinenhirn vorgeht? Ich dachte, du hasst den kleinen Stinker?!“ Alec sah ihn aufmerksam an und Mycroft fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Natürlich ging ihm Sherlocks Nachlauferei auf die Nerven. Aber er hasste ihn nicht. Das hatte er nie getan.  
„Er nervt, du hast recht.“, sagte er knapp und vermied es seine Augen unruhig umherirren zu lassen, wie er es am liebsten getan hätte.  
„Ah, wusste ich es doch. Und weißt du, wen wir vorhin in den verdammten Dreckstoiletten im Bahnhof gefunden haben?? Bingo! Myc! Deinen kleinen Bruder. Er hat uns schon wieder ausspioniert, war gerade dabei Löcher in die Wand zu klopfen, vermutlich um uns nachts beobachten zu können.  
Dieser kleine, perverse Verrückte! Wie hast du es nur geschafft dieses Ekel so viele Jahre am Leben zu lassen?!“, fragte Alec neckisch und boxte Myc in die Seite. Der lachte pflichtbewusst, denn eigentlich war seine Antwort: weil ich ihn liebe. Weil ich auf ihn aufpassen muss, weil ich der Einzige bin, der weiß wie er ist und weil ich der einzige bin, der ihn genau so mag.

Gab es einen Grund, warum sich Mycroft Holmes mit diesem Idioten herum trieb?  
Ja, den gab es!   
Der Grund hieß: Mädchen. Diese Gang um Alec schleppte tatsächlich die schönsten und begehrtesten Mädchen im ganzen Umkreis ab. Das lag vermutlich am Gerücht, dass alles um Alec herum aufregend war. Das war es auch. Das stand außer Frage.  
Mycroft aber, hatte eigentlich kein wirkliches Interesse an Mädchen. Das wollte er unbedingt ändern und die einfachste und logischste Lösung war, sich Alec anzuschließen. Denn Mycroft war kein Junge, dem die Mädchen einfach so nachlaufen würden. Außerdem schaffte es sein kleiner Bruder wirklich jede natürliche Annäherung zunichte zu machen, indem er Mycroft auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Dabei ließ er sich mit nichts bestechen, ließ sich von keiner Drohung einschüchtern und auch mit Ignoranz konnte sich Myc den Kleinen nicht vom Hals schaffen. Einerseits bewunderte er ihn für seine extreme Hartnäckigkeit, doch selbst ein paar Prügeleinheiten ließen ihn den Frust nicht vergessen.

Dabei wusste Mycroft schon, dass es nicht unbedingt der Frust über Sherlocks Belagerung war, der ihm zu schaffen machte. Noch konnte er das alles jedoch sehr erfolgreich verdrängen und redete sich ein, dass er nur in einer schwierigen Selbstfindungsphase war.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte Mycroft teilnahmslos nach.  
„Ah, nun wird es spannend, oder Myc?“ Mycroft antwortete nicht, hob nur die Brauen und Alec verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Manchmal geht mir deine knochige Art echt auf den Sack, Holmes! Also … der kleine Freak sitzt gut verschnürt im Bahnhof und wartet auf unser nächtliches Überfallkommando. Wir wollen ihm erst ein bisschen Angst machen, dann verhauen wir ihn ein wenig und schließlich wirst du ihm seine Mädchenhaare abrasieren, bevor er nackt nach Hause laufen muss. Klingt doch lustig, oder?“  
Mycroft fühlte sich sofort wieder elend und er hasste sich selbst für diese Regung. Deshalb unterdrückte er sie gleich, indem er seinen Verstand schon beschäftigte, wie er seinen kleinen Bruder da vorher rausholen konnte.  
„Wenn du jetzt ‚aber er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder‘ …, winselst, schieß ich dich ab …“  
Alec äffte Mycrofts überheblichen Ton nach und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Myc wusste, wie der hübsche Junge vor ihm das meinte und lächelte geübt und so herablassend wie möglich.   
„Ich bin dabei. Wann gehst los?“, fragte Mycroft lässig und griente angestrengt.  
„Erst wenn es dunkel ist. Aber bis dahin … will ich dir jemand vorstellen. Komm mit!“  
Das also zu Thema, Sherlock vorher dort raus holen, ärgerte sich Mycroft und ging erst einmal mit seinem Freund mit.

Alec stellte ihm Grace vor, ein Mädchen, was gerade neben Alec eingezogen war. Sie war wunderschön. Grace hatte ganz helle Haut und weizenblonde, lange Haare. Ihre Augen waren grün, umrahmt von dichten, hellen Wimpern. Mycroft mochte sie von Anfang an, denn sie war ein wenig schüchtern, schien aber darüber hinaus auch sehr klug zu sein. Offensichtlich hatte Alec sie für ihn auserkoren, denn er begleitete die beiden nun zur nächsten Eisdiele. Dann befahl er auf seine charmante Art, dass sie nun gefälligst ein Date hatten und ließ den verdutzen Myc mit dieser Grace allein.


	4. Chapter 4

Auch nach zwei Stunden fand er das Mädchen immer noch sehr nett und unterhielt sich mit ihr über die neuesten Filme, doch die Sorge um Sherlock ließ ihn von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger werden. Als er sich verabschieden wollte, hielt in Grace am Arm fest.  
„Du, ich soll dich nicht gehen lassen, Mycroft. Alec befürchtet, du würdest deinen kleinen Bruder retten wollen.“

Wie angewurzelt blieb Mycroft stehen und für einen Moment hatte er wirklich keinen Plan, was er tun sollte. Wenn er sich jetzt gegen Alec entschied, dafür seinen kleinen Bruder zu holen, dann würde er nicht nur Grace verlieren, sondern auch das Ansehen der Jungs. Schlimmer noch, der Rest der Schulzeit würde vermutlich die Hölle, nicht nur für ihn. Auch der kleine Sherlock würde weiterhin unter den Gemeinheiten der großen Jungs leiden.  
„Aber er ist doch … mein kleiner Bruder.“, sagte er zögernd und Grace nickte mitfühlend. Er hatte sich in dem Mädchen also nicht getäuscht.  
„Ich weiß. Aber Alec hat mir versprochen, es nicht zu übertreiben. Sie wollen ihn nur ein wenig erschrecken. Denkst du nicht, er steckt das weg? Schließlich treibt er sich doch nachts sowieso immer herum und folgt euch?“  
Damit hatte Grace nicht ganz unrecht. Sherlock verließ sein Zimmer immer über die Feuerleiter, scherte sich niemals um Verbote, nicht um die Dunkelheit, nicht um die Drohungen Mr. Holmes und auch nicht um die Ankündigungen Mrs. Holmes, sie würde wegen diesem Bengel frühzeitig versterben. Sherlock interessierte nicht, dass er mit verdreckten und kaputten Klamotten nach Hause kam, ihn störte nicht, dass ihn Mycroft mehr als einmal ziemlich grob gewarnt hatte ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

Und doch wusste nur Mycroft, dass etwas passieren konnte, was nicht geschehen durfte. Ob Sherlock das klar war, wusste er nicht. Er war ja erst 9 und konnte das vielleicht nicht so einschätzen. Er lebte einfach seine kindliche Neugier und seinen Wissensdrang ungehemmt aus und machte sich keine Gedanken, was passieren könnte. Aber dafür war ja Mycroft da.  
„Ich weiß nicht ….“, erwiderte er dem Mädchen langsam und wusste in diesem Moment wirklich keine Lösung. Da kam Grace näher und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
„Ich werde nachher mitkommen und wenn sich Alec nicht an sein Wort hält, retten wir ihn zusammen, ja? Ja, Mycroft?!“, forderte sie, als er nicht gleich antwortete. Er war so unschlüssig. Einerseits mochte er dieses hübsche Mädchen, denn ihre Art wärmte ihn. Vielleicht hatte sie recht, denn eigentlich war Alec zwar ein Hallodri, aber er tat keinem weh. Er wollte nur ein wenig Spaß. Und er hatte auch recht, dass Sherlock ziemlich nervig war. Der kleine Junge störte dauernd und immer musste man damit rechnen, dass er plötzlich mit seinem Notizblock vor einem stand und fragte:  
„Welche Zigarettenmarke raucht ihr gerade?“   
Vielleicht würde ihn ein Schreck die nächsten Wochen von einer Verfolgung abhalten. Mycroft merkte nicht, dass er sich das einredete und nickte schließlich.  
Grace nahm seine Hand und sie gingen noch ein wenig spazieren.

* * * * * * *

 

Ein paar Stunden später, waren drei Mädchen und fünf Jungs auf dem Weg zum alten Bahnhof. Obwohl Mycroft schon ein paar sehr zuverlässige Strategien entwickelt hatte, seine Gefühlsregungen zu unterdrücken und stattdessen analytisch zu denken, gelang es ihm in diesem Moment nur schlecht.  
Laut seiner Deduktion konnte nichts Schlimmes passieren, außer, dass Sherlock ein Wolfsgeheul aus dem Lautsprecher eines mitgebrachten Kassettenrecorders hören würde. Selbst der kleine Sherlock würde merken, dass das nicht echt ist und vermutlich würde sein linker Mundwinkel verächtlich zucken. Das würde Mycroft zulassen. Aber er hatte mit Grace heimlich ausgemacht, dass sie Alec davon abbringen würden den kleinen Jungen zu verprügeln und ihm seine wunderschönen Locken zu nehmen.  
Konnte Mycroft dem Mädchen vertrauen? 

Für seine Verhältnisse hörte sich alles logisch und machbar an und trotzdem gab es einen Schmerz in ihm, der ihm ein heftiges Unwohlsein bereitete. Er wusste verschwommen woran es lag.   
Myc hatte Angst, weil Sherlock schon so lang allein in diesem Bahnhof war. Er befürchtete, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Nein, wenn er es zulassen würde, dann wäre er panisch vor Angst um seinen Bruder.

Mehr oder weniger leise schlichen sie an das alte Gebäude heran. Die meisten Scheiben waren zerbrochen und sie krochen alle unbeholfen unter eins davon. Die Mädchen kicherten, die Jungs zischten vorwurfsvoll, Mycroft war übel.  
Er musste sich fast auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu rufen: Sherlock, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin hier, ich rette dich!  
Lächerlich, schimpfte er sich selbst, als er Grace‘ Hand in seiner spürte. Die Ergriffenheit schwappte in ihm nach oben und wurde sogleich von echter Panik abgelöst, als er durch das zerbrochene Fensterglas sah.

Sein kleiner Bruder saß an einen Stützpfeiler gefesselt. Die Augen waren verbunden. Aber er hatte keinen Knebel im Mund. Dass Sherlock keinen klugen Spruch sagte, beunruhigte Mycroft sehr. Denn eigentlich hätte er sie schon längst hören müssen. Sein kleines, schlaues Gehirn hätte inzwischen schon alle Fakten zusammensetzen können.  
Als Alec die Kassette mit dem Wolfsgeheul und Gebrüll abspielte, zuckte Mycroft zusammen.   
Etwas stimmt mit Sherlock nicht. Er saß völlig bewegungslos da und das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Er war in diesem Zustand, der ihn so ängstigte. Wie lang saß der Kleine schon so da? In seiner Angst? In seiner Einsamkeit? Außerhalb jeder Verbindung zur Welt und den Menschen?

In diesem Moment interessierte Mycroft weder Grace neben ihm, noch Alec und seine Freunde, die ihn für den Rest der Schulzeit dafür hassen würden.  
Er sprang auf, rannte zur Eingangshalle und direkt auf Sherlock zu. Der reagierte mit keiner Bewegung.   
„Ich bin es, Myc!“, flüsterte er dem kleinen Jungen ins Ohr, als er ihm die Augenbinde abnahm. Wie er befürchtet hatte, starrte der Kleine blicklos vor sich hin. In der Finsternis sah das Gesicht weiß aus und war es sicher auch. Der kleine Körper war ganz kalt, aber total schlaff.  
Als Mycroft die Fesseln unter Gebrüll aus Richtung Fenster abgemacht hatte, fiel Sherlock wie leblos in seine Arme.  
„Amy ….“, flüsterte der Junge mit einer Stimme, die Lichtjahre entfernt schien.  
„Amy fehlen zwei Beine.“  
„Schon gut, ich bin da.“ Mycroft machte sich nichts aus dem Zittern seiner Stimme. Sein Herz blutete viel zu sehr.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Holmes! Lass ihn los!“, brüllte Alec, doch Mycroft beachtete ihn gar nicht. Er nahm den kleinen Jungen auf den Arm und trug ihn zum Ausgang.  
„Was soll‘n der Scheiß?“, versperrte ihm Alec und die anderen den Weg.  
Mycroft, innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt, fiel keine Antwort ein. Er musste mit seinem Bruder nach Hause, ihn wärmen, in lieben, ihn zurückholen ….  
„Lass ihn gehen.“, hörte er Grace und die anderen Mädchen stimmten zu.  
„Aber er ist ein kleiner Stinker …“ Alec hörte sich nun etwas unsicher an, denn er hatte Sherlock betrachtet, der wie ein Toter in Mycrofts Armen hing. Alec bekam offensichtlich Angst, dass dem Jungen etwas geschehen war und trat zur Seite.  
„Es war doch nur ein Scherz …“, rief er unsicher hinterher, als Myc an ihm vorbei lief.  
Als er schon in Richtung Stadt lief, hörte er Grace hinter sich.  
„Soll ich dich begleiten?“  
„Nein.“  
„Es tut mir leid, wirklich, Mycroft.“  
„Schon gut.“, sagte er kalt.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“ Grace lief noch ein wenig neben ihm her, er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
„Er ist anders.“, erwiderte er nur und lief schneller. Sherlock wurde von Minute zu Minute schwerer in seinen Armen.  
„Ist er … ist er tot?“ Ihre Stimme flackerte nun panisch auf.  
„Nein.“  
„Lass mich dir doch helfen.“  
„Nein, geh weg. Er ist mein Bruder!“ Nun war Mycrofts Stimme unwirsch und das hatte einen guten Grund. Er wollte allein sein. Allein mit Sherlock. Allein mit seiner eigenen Angst.  
„Okay ….“ Grace blieb stehen und ließ ihn weiterlaufen. Endlich konnte Mycroft seine Tränen laufen lassen.

„Du liebst ihn, oder?“, hörte er sie hinterher rufen. Sie klang ungläubig, enttäuscht und doch auch irgendwie ergriffen, als könnte sie selbst nicht glauben, was sie erkannt hatte.  
„Er ist nur mein verdammter, kleiner Bruder!“, brüllte er nur zurück und ahnte, dass sie ihm das nicht glauben würde.  
Allein, es war egal.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie durch ein Wunder, schaffte es Mycroft ganz unbemerkt ins Haus und in Sherlocks Zimmer. Diesmal zögerte er nicht. Er nahm Sherlocks Puls, der niedrig war, aber noch im Rahmen. Schön längst hatte sich Mycroft durch diverse medizinische Fachartikel der örtlichen Bibliothek gelesen, um heraus zu finden, was mit Sherlock passierte und vor allem, wie er ihm helfen konnte.  
Außer, dass er es vielleicht wirklich mit einer Art emotionalen Schock zu tun hatte, fand er allerdings keine Antworten. Aber er wusste, was zu tun war. Schnell zog er den Kleinen aus, legte ihn ins Bett. Sherlock war wirklich eiskalt und das Entsetzen erfüllte ihn schon wieder, als er daran dachte, wie lange sein Bruder an diesem Ort gefesselt war. Wie konnte er das nur zulassen?! Was war er für ein Mensch, was für ein schrecklicher Bruder?!

Schwere Selbstvorwürfe quälten Mycroft, als er sich selbst, bis auf seine Shorts auszog. Er müsste Sherlock wärmen, so schnell wie möglich und so intensiv wie möglich.  
Schließlich legte er seinen warmen, fast nackten Körper an den des kleinen Körper vor ihm. Er umarmte Sherlock ganz fest, nachdem er die Zudecke über sie beide gezogen hatte. Zärtlich schloss er die Augen des Jungen, die doch nichts sahen.  
„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, Sherlock!“, flüsterte der ununterbrochen und bedeckte Sherlocks Haare mit zärtlichen Küssen.  
„Verzeih mir irgendwann, bitte. Vergib mir, mein Kleiner …“, schluchzte Mycroft und fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick völlig richtig.

Erst gegen Morgen schrak er hoch, denn eine Locke des kleinen Jungen kitzelte so in seiner Nase, dass er fast niesen musste.  
Schon drang die Dämmerung in den Raum. Sherlocks Kopf lag auf seiner Brust und er spürte, wie der kleine Junge gleichmäßig atmete. Auch der schmächtige Körper war wieder warm und lebendig. Vertrauensvoll hatte er sich an ihn gekuschelt und Mycroft fühlte augenblicklich dieses warme überaus mächtige Gefühl der Ergriffenheit in sich aufsteigen.  
Mühsam, langsam und sehr vorsichtig rutschte er unter seinem Bruder hervor. Er musste ganz schnell raus hier! Er hätte niemals einschlafen dürfen!

Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen, sehr hart und schnell. Die Sehnsucht nach Liebe und eine andere unbekannte Empfindung schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Mycroft wusste in diesem Moment nicht exakt, was er empfand. Aber es war ein starkes Gefühl, über alles erhaben und alles verschlingend. Es nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, ließ ihn zittern und verbrannte jeden vernünftigen Gedanken.   
Lautlos schlich er in sein eigenes Zimmer und warf sich dort aufs Bett.   
Unter lustvollem Schluchzen, weinte er heiße Tränen. Tränen der Entsagen, Tränen der Sehnsucht und des Verlangens. Tränen der Gewissheit, dass er niemals haben konnte, was er sich doch so sehr wünschte. Mehr als alles andere.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Es fiel Mycroft unglaublich schwer, in das Jetzt zurückzukehren, denn mit den Erinnerungen kamen auch all die Gefühle ganz eindrücklich zurück.   
Warum passierte, was passierte, wollte Mycroft nie verstehen. Seine Verdrängungsstrategien wurden immer zuverlässiger und so schaffte er es ruhig und einigermaßen ausgeglichen zu leben.  
Es war nicht so, dass er keine Emotionen hatte. Aber er hatte sie fest im Griff.   
Seine Gefühle für Sherlock hatte er in eine übertriebene, aber harmlose Sorge umgewandelt, glaubte er, bis gestern. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte ihn sein kleiner Bruder aber doch wieder auf diese ganz besondere Weise gebraucht, die ihn so durcheinander brachte und ihn an der Welt zweifeln ließen.  
Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Handy.

„Sherlock … Was hältst du von Griechenland?“   
Er musste ihn loswerden, bevor er selbst etwas Dummes tat, was er für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde. Vor wenigen Momenten hatte ihn Sherlock schon ziemlich aus der Contenance gebracht. Das durfte nicht nochmal geschehen.  
„Okay, dann von mir aus Finnland. Ich organisiere alles. …“  
„Nein, wir sehen uns vorher nicht mehr. Gute Reise und …“  
„Nein, ich werde John nicht aus den Augen verlieren …“  
„Ja, ich verspreche es dir! Lass dir ….SHERLOCK!“  
„Tu mir bitte den Gefallen und mache ein halbes Jahr daraus. Ich werde … ja, Herrgott! Ja, ich werde mich um alles kümmern und dir rechtzeitig Bescheid sagen.“  
Mycroft verdrehte genervt die Augen, dabei war ihm eher weinerlich zu mute.  
„Mach‘s gut.“ Sagte er knapp und legte auf.

Tief holte er Luft und zwang sich angestrengt dazu im Jetzt zu bleiben.


	6. Chapter 6

Erinnerungen:

Mycroft erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an den zweiten Besuch Sherlocks in London.  
Sein kleiner Bruder hatte darauf bestanden, John sehen zu dürfen. Von weitem und in Begleitung Mycrofts. Nur zu gut, entsann sich der ältere Holmes an die Wochen nach dem Sturz vom Dach. Das wollte er diesmal verhindern, indem er mitgehen würde.  
Seine Männer hatten John in einem Supermarkt geortet. Sherlock und er bezogen in einem Schuhgeschäft gegenüber Position.

„Nur sehen!“, schärfte Mycroft ihm mit strengem Ton ein. Sherlock, der eine braune Lederjacke, einen Hut und einen Bart trug, achtete gar nicht auf ihn. Er hatte einen Schuh in der Hand, drehte ihn mechanisch zwischen den Händen und starrte nur auf den Eingang des Supermarktes.  
Mycroft konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Herz weh tat, als er den sehnsüchtigen Blick seines Bruders wahrnahm. Ging es ihm gerade so, wie ihm selbst in all den vielen Jahren? Unerfülltes Begehren aus der Distanz, die nichts überbrücken kann.  
Als er eine Verkäuferin weggescheucht hatte, sah er an Sherlocks Blick, dass John gerade im Eingang des Geschäfts erschien. Da Mycroft sehr gut wusste, wie Watson aussah, ließ er seine Augen auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders. Es gab nur wenige Momente, in denen er ihn so schamlos ansehen konnte, ohne, dass es Aufsehen erregen würde. In seinen Augen war er wunderschön, war es immer gewesen. Die Ergriffenheit machte Mycroft langsam, die Sehnsucht machte seine Hände kalt und taub.  
Die Liebe in ihm, nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen und so verpasste er fast den Moment, indem Sherlock aus dem Geschäft stürzen wollte. Gerade noch, konnte er ihn am Arm packen und zurück reißen.

„Nein!“, herrschte er ihn gepresst an und sah sofort, was mit Sherlock passierte.  
„Nein!“, sagte er noch einmal, diesmal leiser und gefasster, doch da merkte Mycroft schon, dass er nicht mehr zu Sherlock durchdrang. Dessen helle Augen waren wieder, blicklos diesmal, auf den Eingang des Supermarktes gerichtet. John Watson war schon längst nicht mehr da, das ahnte Mycroft, sah aber nicht nach.  
Mit bebender Hand griff er nach seinem Telefon, ließ den Arm seines Bruders aber nicht los. Er beorderte seinen Fahrer direkt vor den Laden und sah aus dem Augenwinkel das schwarze Auto vorfahren. Sanft aber unnachgiebig schob er Sherlock nun nach draußen in das Auto, wobei er sich zu der tollen Idee beglückwünschte, seinem Bruder gestattet zu haben John zu sehen.  
Aber er begriff auch, dass er das tun musste, sonst würde es Sherlock auf seine Art tun und so vielleicht alles zerstören, was sie so mühevoll aufgebaut hatten, um Moriartys Netz zu entkommen.  
„Verflucht Sherlock!“, sagte er im Auto und nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse der kleinen Dachwohnung.

Er wusste, Sherlock hörte ihn nicht, oder wollte ihn nicht hören. Wie eine Puppe saß er neben ihm und Mycroft ahnte, dass er langsam kalt wurde. Aber unter den Augen seines Fahrers wagte er nicht nach Sherlocks Hand zu greifen.  
Bob, sein Fahrer half ihm auch netterweise seinen Bruder nach oben zu bringen.  
„Soll ich unten warten?“, fragte Bob noch, doch Mycroft schickte ihn weg. Was er nun tun würde, würde eine Weile dauern. Sherlock saß auf dem Bett, wie er ihn hingesetzt hatte. Dabei sahen seine hellen Augen ins Nirgendwo.   
Vorsichtig berührte Mycroft ihn an der Wange, die eisig war.  
„Du machst mir Angst, Sherlock.“ Eine Antwort bekam er nicht  
„Kannst du nicht wütend herumtoben oder irgendwas zertrümmern. Von mir aus, beschimpfe mich oder schlag mich …“  
„Nein, das nehme ich zurück …“, sagte Mycroft resigniert, als er Sherlock das Hemd auszog.

„Amy …“ Sherlocks Stimme klang kratzig und hatte tatsächlich diesen Ton, den er als 6jähriger Junge hatte. Für Mycroft war das nicht nachzuvollziehen, wie sein Bruder das hinbekam mit der Stimme eines 6jährigen zu sprechen.  
„Amy ist tot.“ Sagte er schroff, um seine Gefühle unten zu behalten. Es war schwer, so schwer und schmerzlich. Er schubste seinen Bruder behutsam nach hinten aufs Bett und machte sich daran die Hose zu öffnen.  
Dabei sagte er die ganze Zeit in Gedanken: Warum tust du mir das an, Sherlock?! Warum?!  
Aber er zögerte nicht, ließ ihm seine Unterhose an und rollte ihn unter die Decke. Mycroft selbst schwitzte schon, denn körperliche Anstrengungen war er nicht unbedingt gewohnt. Das war es aber nicht allein. Die Aufregung ließ ihn schnell atmen. Er hasste das, was er tat, was er tun musste. Und trotzdem liebt er es, sehnte sich danach mit einem quälendem Verlangen, dass er sonst im Griff hatte.

Sherlock lag mehr oder weniger auf dem Bauch und Mycroft seufzte gequält, bevor er sich auf ihn legte. Er war so kalt, so schrecklich kalt.  
Wieder schloss er liebevoll Sherlocks Augen und begann sein Gesicht und seine Haare zu streicheln.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen und zurückkommen, Sherlock. Ich bin da. Ich werde immer da sein und auf dich aufpassen.“, flüsterte und spürte wie sein eigener Herzschlag sich dem seines Bruders anpasste.  
Ewig schien er auf ihm zu liegen, wobei er sich nicht traute, sich zu bewegen. Er hatte Angst Sherlocks Schlaf und damit seine Erholung zu stören und fürchtete die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers, die er noch zurückhalten konnte.  
Als sein kleiner Bruder gleichmäßig und vor allem tiefer atmete, wusste Myc, dass das Schlimmste überstanden war. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, bis er in die Tiefschlafphase kam, dann könnte er ihn allein lassen.

Gegen dieses warme und tiefe Gefühl in ihm, konnte Mycroft nichts tun. Zwar verbot er seiner Lust nach oben zu kommen, aber die Liebe konnte er nicht zurück halten. Dann endlich schien Sherlock tief zu schlafen. Mycroft teste es, indem er seine Finger über den hellen Nacken schickte. Es zeigt sich keine Gänsehaut, deshalb küsste ihn Mycroft sanft. Es war eher ein Hauch und es war, weil er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich für dich sterben würde.“ Flüsterte er lautlos und fühlte, wie die Tränen nach oben kamen. Deshalb stand er nun vorsichtig auf und zog sich wieder an.  
Würde es jemals aufhören?  
Mycroft meinte damit nicht Sherlocks Zustände, sondern die Liebe in ihm, die er für diesen Mann empfand.

Er fühlte sich, als wenn er an der tiefsten Stelle des Ozeans liegen würde. Kein Lichtstrahl erreichte diesen Ort. Alles war still, unheimlich ruhig und ganz tief in sich, ahnte Mycroft, dass er irgendwo fröstelnd auf einem Turm stand und auf den Sturm wartete. Irgendwann würde er kommen und ihn hinweg pusten, als wäre er eine gewichtlose Feder. Und er erkannte, dass er es nicht aufhalten konnte. Und er begriff, dass es seine schuld war. Zu viel hatte er falsch gemacht, doch das merkte er erst jetzt.

Wie konnte er jemals glauben, dass er die Liebe zu seinem Bruder verdrängen oder gar töten könnte! Er wusste doch immer tief in sich, dass die erst starb, wenn er seinen letzten Atemzug tat.  
Dann gab er sich einer weiteren Erinnerung hin, zusammen mit dem Schmerz, der wie üblich damit einherging.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock war damals 18 Jahre alt gewesen und wohnte vorrübergehend in seiner Wohnung. Mycroft selbst, hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt allein seine Karriere im Kopf. Aus der Gewohnheit jahrelanger Verpflichtung, hatte er Sherlock zugestimmt, dass er bei ihm erst einmal wohnen konnte. Erst später wurde ihm bewusst, was er damit provozierte.  
Sein kleiner Bruder hatte allerdings zum Glück inzwischen ein eigenes Leben und so trafen sie sich kaum mal in der Wohnung. Wenn doch, stritten sie sich meistens oder versuchten sich in klugen Schlussfolgerungen zu übertreffen. Eigentlich verhielten sie sich wie ganz normale „nichtnormale“ Brüder. 

Doch lag Mycroft des Nachts hin und wieder schlaflos in seinem Bett und dachte daran, dass im Raum neben ihm der Mensch lag, den er mehr liebte als sich selbst, kam die Verzweiflung und das Verlangen zurück.  
Schon lange hatte Sherlock keinen dieser mysteriösen Zustände mehr gehabt und Mycroft hoffte, dass er nun alt genug war, um mit der Welt umgehen zu können. Er sollte sich irren.  
Natürlich wusste Mycroft, was sein Bruder in seiner Freizeit tat. Sherlock hatte viele Interessen, einige davon waren gefährlich. Inzwischen hatte er es sich, neben seinem Chemiestudium zu seiner Hauptaufgabe gemacht ungelöste Fälle der Polizei selbst zu untersuchen. In einem schwachen Moment hatte Mycroft ihm sogar geholfen an gewisse Daten zu kommen. Mehrere Fälle hatte er sogar wirklich rückwirkend aufklären können. Allerdings waren oft die die Taten schon verjährt und oder der/die Täter schon seit Jahren tot. Keiner konnte zur Verantwortung gezogen werden und Sherlock bekam nicht die Anerkennung die er wollte.  
Mycroft ließ ihm sein Hobby. Denn umso weniger war er zu Hause und er hatte seine Ruhe. Leider konnte er die Ruhe nicht genießen, denn niemals verließen ihn die Sorgen, die zu Sherlock gehörte, wie seine dunklen Locken und die hellen, scharfen Augen.

So war er eines Abends auch nur mild erstaunt, als ein gutaussehender Polizist vor seiner Tür stand. Doch gleich ließ die Angst und die Sorge um Sherlock Mycrofts Herz nur umso heftiger schlagen.  
„Nein. Ihm geht es gut. Er ist nur … merkwürdig. Er sagt die ganze Zeit etwas von einer Amy.“  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Mycroft mit zittriger Stimme, als sie sich im Polizeiwagen auf den Weg zu seinem Bruder machten.  
„Genau wissen wir das noch nicht. Ihr … Freund?“ Mycroft erwiderte unwirsch:  
„Bruder!“  
„… War mit diesem Ian McPercy in dieser dunklen Gasse und … keine Ahnung, was sie dort getan haben. Auf alle Fälle wurde McPercy wohl aus dem Hinterhalt und ganz gezielt erschossen. Er war vor ein paar Jahren in einen ungeklärten Mordfall verwickelt. Glatter Kopfschuss aus großer Entfernung. Ihr Bruder hatte großes Glück. Er bekam nichts ab … nun ja, ein wenig Gehirn vielleicht. Aber …“  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass Sie zu mir kommen müssen?“  
„Er hatte einen Sicherheitsausweis in der Tasche mit ihrem Namen. Aber bei der Überprüfung wurde ein anderes Gesicht gezeigt. Ihr Gesicht!“  
„Ihr Name, Officer?“  
„ Lestrade, Sir.“  
„Danke Officer Lestrade. Ich werde mich um meinen kleinen Bruder kümmern. Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Er ist ein wenig … anders.“

Sie waren in einer finsteren Gegend ausgestiegen, in der es an jeder Ecke anders stank und streunende Katzen widerlich bei der Paarung schrien.  
„Ist er psychisch gestört oder so?“ Abrupt blieb Mycroft stehen und zwang so auch den Officer stehen zu bleiben.  
„Nein!“, sagte er scharf und bohrte seine Augen in das hübsche Gesicht vor ihm. Officer Lestrade sah ihn recht gleichmütig an und zuckte dann die Schultern als eine Art Entschuldigung für seine Frage.  
„Er ist hochintelligent und … er hat sicher einen Schock. Ich weiß, was ich mit ihm machen muss. Halten Sie ihn aus den Berichten und der Presse heraus, ist das klar?! Und schicken sie die Ambulanz weg, die braucht er nicht.“ Mycroft hatte schon eine ziemlich einflussreiche Position und konnte es sich erlauben so mit dem Officer zu sprechen.  
Allerdings griente der recht unverschämt, nickte dann jedoch und sprach in sein Funkgerät.  
„Ich versuche es, wenn nicht, wird sich mein Vorgesetzter bei Ihnen melden, Mister Holmes.“, antwortete er dem Politiker, als er dessen Wünsche weitergegeben hatte.  
„Ist in Ordnung …“

Mycroft hörte ihn kaum noch, denn er sah seinen Bruder verstört auf einer schmutzigen Treppe sitzen. Sein Gesicht war blutig und wenn der Policeofficer nicht gesagt hätte, dass es das Hirn McPercys war, dann wäre Myc nun panisch geworden. So schluckte er seine Aufregung weg und ging unter den Augen der anderen Polizisten mit erhobenem Kopf zu seinem Bruder.   
Sherlock starrte blicklos in die Dunkelheit und als Mycroft seinen Arm um ihn legte, um ihn zum Aufstehen zu bringen, hörte er das Flüstern des kleinen Jungen an seinem Ohr:  
„Amy … sie hat nur noch zwei Beine …“ Er klang wie immer, ungläubig, geschockt und so, als könne er in diesem Moment die Welt und sich selbst nicht verstehen. Im Ansatz kannte Mycroft sogar selbst diese Gedankengänge. So fühlte er sich immer, wenn er gleich mit Sherlock tat, was er tun musste, um ihn zu wärmen, um ihn in die lebendige Welt zurückzubringen.  
Officer Lestrade brachte die beiden Brüder sogar netterweise nach Hause und Mycroft beschloss sich den Namen des Mannes zu merken. Vielleicht könnte er sich ja irgendwann mal revanchieren. So funktionierte Politik doch, oder?!

„Das ist aber kein normaler Schock.“, sagte der Officer auf der Fahrt zu Holmes Wohnung.  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Er sieht aus, als wenn er stirbt!“  
„Ich weiß. Das wird er aber nicht.“ Mycroft seufzte schwer und war dankbar, dass der Polizist ihn nicht damit nervte doch noch in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
„Was hat er denn mit diesem McPercy zu schaffen gehabt?“  
„Sein Hobby ist es, alte Kriminalfälle zu lösen. Sagten Sie nicht selbst, der tote Mann hatte vermutlich etwas mit einem Mordfall zu tun?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Sehen Sie ….“  
„Aber er ist … ein Teenager und Amateur. Sagen Sie mal, hört er uns eigentlich nicht?“, fragte der Officer nun leise und sehr erschrocken. Sherlock hatte zwar den Kopf an Mycrofts Schulter, aber man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er weder etwas sah, noch hörte. Aber selbst sein älterer Bruder war sich da nicht sicher.   
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und fahren Sie schneller!“  
Damit ich ihn endlich wieder warm bekomme, fügte er in Gedanken ungeduldig an.  
Lestrade fuhr tatsächlich schneller und ignorierte sogar das Tempolimit. Mycroft war ihm deshalb sehr verbunden.  
„Falls er aber etwas zu dem Mord an McPercy zu sagen hat, ganz freiwillig, versteht sich … dann …“  
„Dann wird er sich bei Ihnen im Revier melden, dafür sorge ich. Vielen Dank, Officer ….?“  
„Gregory Lestrade.“  
„Richtig, Lestrade.“


	8. Chapter 8

Als Mycroft Sherlock erst einmal in den Sessel gesetzt hatte, war er schon völlig außer Puste. Blut und Gehirnreste klebten in den dunklen Haaren und im Gesicht seines Bruders. Bevor er ihn ins Bett stecken konnte, musste er ihn sauber bekommen. Da Mycroft keine Badewanne hatte, musste er nun seinen Bruder unter die Dusche stellen.  
Der war wie eine Marionette, tat alles, was Mycroft wollte, ganz langsam und unbeholfen, als wüsste er nicht, wie alles geht. Aber das machte nichts. Schlimmer wäre es, wenn er seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle hätte.

„Hinstellen!“, befahl Mycroft mit sanfter Stimme, als er endlich seine Jacke ausgezogen hatte.  
Dann schob er Sherlock vorsichtig in das kleine Badezimmer und machte die Dusche an. Dabei wurde sein Hemd schon zur Hälfte nass und er sah ein, dass er Sherlock nicht abduschen konnte, ohne dabei selbst völlig durchnässt zu werden. In Gedanken fluchte er hektisch, zeigte das jedoch nicht. Denn der kleine Sherlock brauchte ganz sicher nicht noch mehr emotionalen Stress in Form eines überforderten Bruders. So war Mycroft für ihn die Ruhe und Gelassenheit in Person.

Allerdings hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder das letzte Mal so umsorgt, als der gerade mal 16 Jahre alt war.   
Nicht dran denken! Befahl er sich sehr streng und holte mehrmals tief Luft, um den Schwindel zu verdrängen, der aufstieg.

„Ich ziehe dich jetzt aus, dann gehst du unter die Dusche.“, sagte er liebevoll und so ruhig es ihm möglich war. Irgendwie verlangte Sherlocks fortgeschrittenes Alter, dass er ihm erklärte, was passierte.  
„Amy ….“, antwortete Sherlock und sah an ihm vorbei. Doch irgendwie glaubte Mycroft in seinem Blick eine so abgrundtiefe, verständnislose Trauer zu sehen, dass sich sein Herz zusammenzog und schmerzte.

Jacke: Müll. Hemd: Müll. Hose am besten auch. Versuchte er in seine Gedanken Ordnung zu bringen. Schließlich stand Sherlock nur noch in Unterhosen vor ihm. Sein Körper war wirklich kalt und Mycroft fragte sich, ob er jemals das Rätsel lösen könnte, was mit Sherlocks Blut in diesem Zustand passierte, wenn er wie ein Eisblock war. Wo war das verdammte Blut, was ihn wärmen sollte?  
Mehr als einmal hatte Mycroft daran gedacht, Sherlock in medizinische Obhut zu bringen, ihn untersuchen zu lassen. Aber einmal war Sherlock nicht mehr in dem Alter, wo er über ihn entscheiden konnte und zum anderen hatte ihn stets die Sorge, die Mediziner würden ihm nur unnötig weh tun und bedrängen, davon abgehalten. Doch was würde passieren, wenn er irgendwann mal nicht da war? Er mochte nicht daran denken und zog Sherlock vorsichtig das letzte Kleidungsstück aus.

Atmen, Myc, atmen! Befahl er sich und schob seinen Bruder behutsam in die Dusche. Der stand wie ein Alien unter dem Wasserstrahl und die roten Rinnsale zauberten hübsche Muster auf die blasse Brust, bevor sie seine wunderschöne Männlichkeit erreichten, auf die Mycrofts Blick, der den roten Wegen folgte, unweigerlich landete. Gequält schloss er kurz die Augen, bemühte alles an Selbstkontrolle, was er hatte und begann sich auszuziehen.  
Als er neben seinem Bruder unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, bebte er unweigerlich, obwohl er versuchte es zu unterdrücken. Ebenso versuchte Mycroft die Waschaktion mit so viel Würde und Ruhe hinter sich zu bringen, wie er aufbringen konnte. Er strich Sherlock die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schloss ihm dabei die Augen. Wie fatal das war, merkte er sogleich. Denn da ihn der andere Mann in der Dusche nicht mehr zu beobachten schien, fühlte er sich gleich nicht mehr so falsch bei allem was er tat. War das der Grund, warum er immer zuerst Sherlocks Augen schloss, wenn er bei ihm lag?

Seltsam, dachte er verschwommen und schäumte die dunklen Haare ordentlich auf.   
Wie damals kam er sich vor, als er Sherlock in der Wanne wusch. Doch an jenem Tag war er einfach nur der große Bruder, der sich um den kleineren kümmerte. Paradoxerweise war er das immer noch, doch auch so viel mehr. Als Mycroft spürte, wie sein Körper auf den nackten Mann reagieren wollte, versuchte er mit aller Macht das Verlangen zurückzuschieben. Es gelang ihm nicht sehr gut und so stellte er sich hinter Sherlock. Auch wenn dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und bewegungslos dastand, als wäre er gar nicht da.  
Schließlich zog er leicht Sherlocks Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen, um jegliches Stöhnen, was ihn überkam, zu unterdrücken.  
Was würde er jetzt dafür geben, wenn er sich jetzt nackt, erregt und sehnsüchtig wie er war, an ihn drücken könnte, ihn umarmen und liebkosen könnte.

Mit einer Selbstdisziplin, die Mycroft wirklich alles abverlangte, wusch er Sherlock die Seife aus den Haaren, ohne ihn mit seinem Körper, außer den Händen, zu berühren.  
Als es geschafft war, sprang Mycroft keuchend aus der Dusche und warf sich seinen Bademantel über, bevor er seinen Bruder in ein weiches Handtuch wickelte.  
„Ab ins Bett!“, befahl er knapp mit rauer Stimme, die keiner als die Mycroft Holmes‘ erkannt hätte.  
Gehorsam und langsam ließ sich Sherlock zu dem großen Bett schieben und fiel dann hinein. Mycroft selbst blieb noch einen Moment stehen, um die Reste seines Willens anzurufen, ihm beizustehen. Er dachte an den wichtigen Termin morgen und an seine verfluchte Diät, die ihn nur hungriger machte. Da kamen seine Gedanken wieder zu Sherlock.   
Ja, so viele Jahre liebte er ihn schon und es schien immer schlimmer zu werden, umso mehr er ihm versagt blieb. Und bleiben musste!

Entschlossen kroch er zu ihm unter die Decke und drückte sich tief seufzend an ihn.  
„Du wirst jetzt ganz ruhig und atmest tief und gleichmäßig.“, flüsterte er in Sherlocks Ohr und strich ihm vorsichtshalber wieder über die Augen, bevor er einen Kuss auf die nassen Haare hauchte.  
Zu Mycrofts Verdruss kam er sich nicht wie ein erwachsener Mann vor, sondern wie damals, als er es als Kind getan hatte. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl in ihm. Es roch und schmeckte wie der Nusskuchen, denn die Köchin Emma immer gebacken hatte, als sie Kinder waren. Alles war noch unbeschwert und einfach, dabei wusste er es doch besser. Doch wie in eine sanfte Wolke eingehüllt, entschwebte er mit Sherlock zurück in die Kindheit. Er roch trotz der Seife seinen Bruder, der irgendwie immer noch wie eine verführerische Knetedreckmischung roch.

Er war doch sein kleiner Sherlock. Er wurde ihm doch anvertraut, weil sich keiner zutraute auf ihn aufzupassen. Einer musste es doch tun?!   
Als er merkte, dass er einzuschlafen drohte, holte er sich zurück aus seiner rosaroten Traumwelt.  
Sherlock schlief endlich und damit war seine Mission erfüllt.  
Mycroft erhob sich behutsam und schwerfällig und ging erneut unter die Dusche.  
Wie lang er unter dem eiskalten Wasser stand, hätte er nicht sagen können. Aber es half nur seinem Körper aber nicht gegen das Verlangen in ihm. Es ließ die Liebe zu seinen Bruder leider nicht zu Eis erstarren.  
Lediglich seine Körpertemperatur wurde wieder erträglich und damit auch seine Lust.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Schon auf dem Weg nach Hause telefonierte er hastig. Sein schlechtes Gewissen dabei war abgrundtief, wie jedes Mal, wenn er das tat. Doch sein Körper verlangte sein Recht und scherte sich nicht um die Liebe zu seinem Bruder. Eben noch bei Sherlock hatte er ihn einigermaßen im Griff. Dass solche Aktionen ihren Tribut forderten, wusste er leider nur allzu gut.  
Deshalb rief er an und deshalb würde auch gleich ein netter, gutaussehender Mann an seiner Tür läuten.

So war es auch. Mit zittrigen Beinen und einem Glas teuersten, schottischen Whisky hatte sich Mycroft gerade in seinen Sessel fallen lassen, als es schellte. Schnell trank er aus und ging die Tür öffnen. Er wusste, wer davor stehen würde, denn Darren war schon ein paarmal hier gewesen. Darren mochte er am liebsten, denn der redete nicht viel.

„Guten Abend, Sir.“ Der junge, blonde Mann Mitte Zwanzig war höflich und der zarte Touch der Schüchternheit dämpfte Mycrofts Aufregung angenehm.   
„Komm rein, Darren.“  
„Wie geht es ihn, Mister Holmes?“ Grünbraune Augen musterten ihn forschend und ein wenig besorgt. Dafür mochte er Darren von Anfang an. Nie gab er ihm das Gefühl, er wäre nur hier, weil er dafür bezahlt wurde.  
„Gut, gut. Alles besten.“, antwortete Holmes automatisch und bot seinem Gast etwas zu trinken an.  
„Sie sehen leider nicht so aus, Sir.“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln paarte sich mit Darrens besorgter Miene. Fast sah das attraktive, junge Gesicht komisch aus und Mycroft seufzte unwillkürlich.  
„Setz dich zu mir und lass uns ein wenig reden, ja?“ Eigentlich mochte Mycroft keine Gespräche mit solchen Männern, doch sein Bedürfnis heute mit jemandem zu sprechen war sehr groß. Darren wurde ein wenig blass und setzte sich unbeholfen, wobei er den Blick des Hausherren mied.  
„Sie wissen, dass reden nicht gerade meine Stärke ist, Mister Holmes?!“, fragte er nun unsicher und war sich nicht bewusste, wie anziehend er gerade wirkte. Doch Mycroft hatte an diesem Abend keinen Blick dafür. Er gestand sich gerade ein, dass er wirklich ganz dringend reden wollte. Mit einem Menschen, der ihn nicht kannte und sich kein Urteil über ihn erlauben konnte. Mit einem Menschen, der ihm einfach nur zuhört.

„Das macht nichts, Darren. Hör einfach zu. Mehr musst du nicht tun. Doch, du musst schweigen, aber das wirst du sicherlich, oder?“  
Scharf sah Mycroft seinen Gast an und Darren nickte eifrig. Darren hatte er sich heute aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund ausgesucht, denn irgendwie hatte Mycroft das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann ihn, trotz seiner komplizierten Art mochte. Aber da war noch mehr, Mycroft spürte dumpf, dass sie sich gar nicht so unähnlich waren. Auch der blonde, hübsche Mann im Sessel gegenüber schien etwas vor der Welt zu verbergen, ein Geheimnis, was ihn quälte. Dieses Geheimnis wollte Holmes gar nicht wissen, allein die Tatsache, dass Darren mitfühlen konnte, reichte ihm heute.

„Es gibt da einen Mann in meinem Leben … den liebe ich schon seit ich denken kann. Es ist nichts, was ich mir freiwillig ausgesucht habe. Ich wurde praktisch dazu gezwungen es zu tun. Es lag nie in meiner Macht mich dagegen zu wehren.  
Er ist der außergewöhnlichste Mensch, den ich kenne und damit schließe ich mich ein. Ich kann und werde nicht ausführen, was an ihm so einmalig ist. Nur so viel kann ich sagen, dass ich …“  
Mycroft brach ab, nahm einen großen Schluck und sah, tief Luft holend zu Darren.  
Der schaute ihn aufmerksam an und der Ernst in dessen Gesicht ließ Mycroft weiterreden.  
„Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben und werde es ihm weder jemals zeigen noch sagen können. In meiner Welt ist er für mich tabu. Er ist für mich so weit entfernt, wie es die Sonne von der Erde ist. Unerreichbar für alle Zeiten. Verstehst du was ich sage?“

„Unerfüllte Liebe.“, entgegnete Darren mit leiser, mitfühlender Stimme. Seine Augen glänzten ein wenig, hatten sich aber nicht aus Mycrofts Gesicht wegbewegt.  
„Ja. Unerwidert, unmoralisch und verurteilt … und doch sind wir so lange verbunden, bis einer von uns den Mund voll Erde hat. Ich habe vieles versucht, um ihm zu entkommen. Jahre habe ich damit verbracht meine Gefühle zu zähmen, einzusperren und in den Kerkern zu foltern, als Strafe für das, was ich fühle. Nichts hilft. Über dieses Verlangen und diese Liebe bekomme ich einfach niemals die Kontrolle, so sehr ich mich auch bemühe.  
Wenn ich doch nur …“ Mycrofts Stimme wurde brüchig, so sehr schwappte gerade die schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach oben. Er wurde regelrecht überflutet von seinem Verlangen, seinem Bedürfnis diese Liebe zu leben. Darren blieb still und so schaffte es der Politiker weiterzusprechen.  
„Wenn ich ihn doch nur einmal lieben könnte. Ihn küssen, ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Einmal in meinen Armen halten, ohne, dass er …..“

Er konnte nicht mehr weiterreden, sondern schluckte nur noch unaufhörlich die Tränen hinunter, die nach oben stiegen. Seine Hände hatte er zusammengelegt, womit er das Zittern unterdrücken wollte.  
Darrens Stimme war weich und zart, als er sprach.  
„Meine Mama hat mir mal etwas gesagt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich mehr als unglücklich in meinen damaligen Trainer verliebt. Einem Mann, der Männer wie uns hasste! Aber ich wollte ihn. So sehr. Ich hätte wirklich alles dafür gegeben. Ich hätte meine Sportkarriere aufgegeben, ich hätte mein gutes Aussehen und meine Beliebtheit dafür gegeben. Alles! Wenn ich hätte nur eine Nacht mit diesem Mann, der mich nicht wollte, hätte verbringen dürfen.  
Sie nahm damals meine Hand, sah mir in die Augen und sagte: ‚Jedes Mal, wenn du dir einen Herzenswunsch erfüllst, denke daran, dass dafür irgendwo auf der Welt der Traum eines anderen Menschen zerbricht. Ist es das wert? Wäre es dieser Mann wert?‘  
Ich habe auf ihn verzichtet und es nicht bereut. Und vielleicht habe ich damals mit meinem Verzicht …“

„… meinen Traum am Leben erhalten?“, beendete Mycroft den Satz. Darren wusste natürlich nicht, dass Mycroft nur für genau zwei Menschen Mitgefühl empfand. Für Sherlock und sich selbst.  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Du hättest dir den Kerl holen sollen. Es hätte mir jahrelange Schmerzen erspart.“, sagte Mycroft nun, wieder ein wenig geerdet und nüchterner. Er grinste sogar ein wenig. Ihm ging es nicht besser und Darrens Rat brachte ihn kein Stück weiter. Aber er hatte endlich mal etwas ausgesprochen, was er noch nie so in Worte gekleidet hatte. Zarte Erleichterung und eine diffuse Hoffnung machte sich in ihm breit, als er aufstand und Darren die Hand reichte.  
„Ja, Sie haben recht Mister Holmes. Es tut mir leid.“, antwortete der gerade noch und Mycroft zog ihn schon hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer.  
„Ich verzeihe dir.“, sagte er selbstgefällig und küsste Darren dann endlich.  
„Auf was haben Sie denn heute Lust?“, fragte Darren schon ein wenig atemlos zwischen den Küssen.  
Der andere Mann hielt inne und sah den Blonden merkwürdig an.  
„Sei heute ER für mich.“ Damit löschte er das Licht.  
„Wie Sie es wünschen, Sir.“, flüsterte Darren und ließ sich von dem älteren Mann ausziehen.   
Als der blonde Mann nackt war, schob ihn Mycroft sanft zum Bett. Es war so dunkel, dass er Darren nicht mehr als Darren erkannte. Der junge Mann war ein nackter Körper auf seinem Bett. Er lag auf dem Bauch, wie es Myc haben wollte. Hastig und bebend zog er sich aus und legte sich dann auf den warmen Körper. Unaufhörlich liefen ihm nun die Tränen über das Gesicht, die sich mit einer so heftigen Lust verbanden, dass er keuchte. Mycrofts Hand legte sich auf Darrens Gesicht, genauer gesagt über die Augen. Dort ließ er sie auch, als er sich auf grausame und doch so lustvolle Weise an dem Mann rieb.

Er wusste genau wie falsch, abartig und sinnlos sein Versuch war.   
Auch als er zum Höhepunkt kam, konnte er nicht mit dem Weinen aufhören. Es waren Tränen vieler Jahre. Darren wollte ihn trösten, doch Mycroft schickte ihn weg. Er wollte mit seinem Leid allein sein, so wie immer. Auf alle Zeiten allein.


	9. Chapter 9

Etwa 1,5 Jahr nach dem Fall:

Über 1 Jahr war Sherlock jetzt schon im Exil.   
Jedes Mal am Telefon redete er davon endgültig zurück zu kommen. Doch Mycroft konnte eine Gefahr für sein und Johns Leben noch nicht definitiv ausschließen und so erlaubte er es ihm nicht. Dafür erntete er boshafte Beschimpfungen, absurde Vorschläge und wochenlanges, eiskaltes Schweigen.  
In dieser Zeit der Stille brachten die Sorgen Mycroft fast um den Verstand. Und er war jedes Mal nahe einem Herzinfarkt, wenn er dann doch Sherlocks Nummer auf seinem Display sah. Niemals sagte er etwas dazu, nahm das Verhalten seines Bruders hin, wie er es immer getan hatte. Er wusste genau, dass es nichts nützen würde, wenn er sich aufregen würde.

„Du solltest nicht kommen, Sherlock. Auch nicht für drei Tage!“  
„Nein, hörst du nicht zu! Wie ist das Wetter in Stock …  
Sherlock! … Hör mir …“   
Mycroft holte tief Luft und ließ die Luft geräuschvoll aus den gefüllten Wangen.  
„Was?  
„Ihm geht es gut! Du weißt, dass ich mich sonst bei dir gemeldet hätte!“  
Jetzt war Mycroft wirklich ein wenig sauer, denn Sherlock stellte immer die gleichen Fragen. Wie geht es John, was tat er, sah er gesund aus, machte er keinen Unsinn usw. …  
„Ich habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen, Sherlock. Er geht zu einer Therapeutin! Glaub mir, er ist bei ihr besser aufgehoben, als wenn ich …  
Nein, verdammt …! Sherlock!“ Mycroft war aufgesprungen.  
„Du bist schon am Flughafen? Bleib wo du bist, ich bin gleich da …!“

Ja, das war so typisch für seinen kleinen Bruder. Einerseits freute sich Mycroft sehr ihn zu sehen, andererseits wurde seine ängstliche Unruhe in ihm aber schlagartig größer. Er wusste, was folgen würde. Und noch immer war ihm keine Lösung eingefallen.  
Dabei wusste er tief in sich sehr genau, dass er gar keine andere Lösung wollte, als die, die er immer benutzte. Diese „Lösung“ Sherlocks Problems waren die einzigen Momente in seinem ganzen Leben, die ihn auf perverse Art glücklich machten.   
Aber es war nicht richtig und das wusste er leider auch nur zu genau.

 

„Wo?“, fragte ihn Sherlock am nächsten Tag.  
„Ich kann dir so kurzfristig leider nur dein Grab anbieten, tut mir leid. Er geht immer noch jeden Tag hin.“  
Sherlock sah ausdruckslos vor sich hin und Mycroft bekam ein wenig Angst, dass er sich schon entfernte.  
„Sherlock?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Der sah ihn an und Mycrofts Gesicht blieb eine starre Maske, wie immer.  
„Mich langweilen Friedhöfe. Wie kann man nur so hartnäckig sein? Kannst du mein Grab nicht in einen Bahnhof verlegen, damit John ein wenig unter Menschen kommt?“  
„Netter Versuch.“, entgegnete Mycroft humorlos.  
„Du musst dich noch umziehen. Die Mütze reicht nicht.“  
Sherlock verzog angewidert das Gesicht, richtete dann aber zusammen mit seinem Bruder sein Äußeres her. Diesmal trug er eine Perücke aus grauenbraunen Haaren, die nach hinten gekämmt waren, eine Sonnenbrille, einen grauen Trenchcoat und einen Schirm, wie sein Bruder. In der anderen Hand würde er eine Art Aktentasche tragen, somit sah es nach einem Treffen wichtiger Männer aus.

Weil Sherlock aber so sehr darauf bestand, so nah wie möglich an John heran zu kommen, überredete er Mycroft sich ebenfalls zu verkleiden, damit sie sich vor dem Friedhof auf eine der vielen Bänke setzen konnten, an denen John unweigerlich vorbei laufen musste.  
Mycrofts Gefühl zu der Sache, war mehr als schlecht, aber brachte es einfach auch nicht über das Herz seinem Bruder den Wunsch abzuschlagen.  
So trug er selbst eine Perücke aus dunklen Haaren und einen Hut. Dazu hatte er noch eine Hornbrille auf und einen falschen Schnäuzer unter der Nase, der jetzt schon ziemlich juckte und ihn ständig zum Naserümpfen verleitete. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Was tat man nicht alles aus Liebe, dachte er zynisch, als sie ein wenig vom Friedhof entfernt ausstiegen. Den Fahrer seines Autos schickte Mycroft wohlweislich nicht allzu weit weg.

„Er ist noch drin.“, sagte Mycroft knapp und wies auf eine freie Bank. Beide Männer hatten jeweils einen Pappkaffeebecher in der Hand, damit es nach Mittagspause aussah.  
„Moriartys Männer schleichen immer noch um die Bakerstreet. Gut, dass John dort nicht mehr wohnt.“, versuchte er ein Gespräch mit Sherlock anzufangen, doch der antwortete nicht. Offenbar war er in Gedanken bei John und Mycrofts Herz schmerzte dabei schon wieder ganz unerträglich. Auch, weil er wusste, was kommen musste.  
Er holte tief Luft und begann zur Tarnung an seinem Handy herumzuspielen.  
„John.“, hörte er es plötzlich leise neben sich und sah auf.   
John Watson kam tatsächlich gerade mit leerem Gesicht und schnellen Schritten durch das große Eisentor gelaufen. 

„Du bleibst sitzen!“, befahl Mycroft leise und mit der strengsten Stimme, die er in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte. Sherlocks Körpersprache zeigte ihm, dass er ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig gestoppt hatte. Vermutlich wäre er wirklich aufgesprungen und zu seinem Freund gelaufen.  
Mycroft achtete nicht weiter auf John, nur auf den Mann neben ihm, den er im Notfall festhalten musste. Sherlocks Augen konnte er nicht sehen, da er ja eine Sonnenbrille trug, aber seine Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Außerdem konnte Mycroft ihm fast ansehen, wie er von Sekunde zu Sekunde bleicher und kälter wurde.  
„Er ist so … tot …“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, bevor seine raue Stimme ins Nirgendwo abbrach.  
John Watson ging in einem recht großen Abstand an der Bank vorbei und schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Sherlock sah ihm nicht nach und Mycroft selbst wagte es nicht seine Augen von seinem Bruder zu nehmen. So sah keiner der beiden Männer, dass sich John, bevor er um die Straßenecke ging, kurz nach den Männern auf der Bank umdrehte und die Stirn runzelte.

„Ihm geht es gut …“, widersprach Mycroft Sherlocks Satz und merkte, wie sein Herz schwer wurde, noch bevor er sehen konnte, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht mehr wirklich verstand.  
„Amy ….“ Der kleine Sherlock war wieder da und damit auch der große, besorgte Bruder.  
„Ich weiß, ihr fehlen zwei Beine. Steh auf, Sherlock und komm zum Auto.“

Schweigend brachte Mycroft ihn ein weiteres Mal in die kleine Dachwohnung.   
Schweigend zog er ihn aus und schob ihn sanft zum Bett.  
Schweigend legte er sich, bis auf die Unterhose ebenfalls ausgezogen zu ihm, drückte sich an ihn und seufzte gepeinigt. Wie oft würde er das noch tun müssen? Auch wenn er den Gedanken hasst, so sehnte er sich doch den Zeitpunkt herbei, an dem Sherlock wieder mit John zusammen war. Dann hätte seine eigene Qual zwar kein Ende, aber er müsste sie nicht immer und immer wieder so intensiv erleben. Jedes Mal ging der Schmerz tiefer und jedes Mal brauchte er länger, um sich zu erholen. Er wurde eben auch nicht jünger und an der ganzen Misere würde sich ja leider auch niemals etwas ändern.

Immer wieder fragte sich Mycroft, warum Sherlock mit solchen Gefühlsregungen nicht umgehen konnte. Sie waren sich doch so ähnlich und er selbst hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Warum konnte Sherlock das nicht? War das Sherlocks Preis für den überragenden Intellekt? Und war sein Preis, dass sein Verlagen niemals befriedigt wurde?  
Mycroft ließ die Hand über Sherlocks Augen liegen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Haaren.  
Wie immer, wurde der Körper vor ihm warm und weich und unweigerlich kamen Erinnerungen nach oben, die sich in solchen Augenblicken einfach nicht zurück drängen ließen.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock war an dem Tag gerade 16 Jahre alt geworden, als er wieder einen dieser mysteriösen Abstürze erlitt. Inzwischen war er zu einem wunderschönen, hochintelligentem jungen Mann herangewachsen. Seine dunklen Locken trug er damals noch länger als jetzt. Mycroft allerdings, ging ihm inzwischen aus dem Weg, so gut es ging. Es sollte sein letztes Jahr zu Hause sein. Danach würde er endgültig in eine andere Stadt gehen, weg von Sherlock. Dessen Anblick konnte er kaum noch ertragen, so anziehend fand er ihn inzwischen mit seinem schlaksigen, noch viel zu dünnem Körper. Nie ließ er seine Augen länger auf seinem Bruder weilen, denn einmal hatte er Angst sich zu verraten, das andere war die Qual, die es verursachte ihn anzusehen. 

Der Umgang der Brüder war, wie es in der Familie üblich war, wenig gefühlsbetont, dafür versuchte sich jeder in seinen, ach so klugen Schlussfolgerungen zu übertreffen. Sherlock und Mycroft bildeten da keine Ausnahme. Indes war Mycroft eher der, der nachgab. Einmal war er schon alt genug, dem kleinen Sherlock nicht die Motivation zu nehmen und er war auch ein wenig zu bequem, um sich ständig auf einen Wettstreit einzulassen. Seine geheimen Gründe jedoch, brachten ihn innerlich zum strahlen und zum lächeln, wenn er sah, wie Sherlock auf seine überhebliche Art stolz war, wenn er seinen hübschen Kopf durchgesetzt und einen verbalen Schlagabtausch gewonnen hatte. Mycroft gönnte ihm den Sieg von Herzen, obwohl er ihn hätte schlagen können. Er begnügte sich weiterhin damit Sherlock ausschließlich im Schachspiel auseinanderzunehmen, was hin und wieder heftige Wutausbrüche seines kleinen Bruders zur Folge hatte.

Sherlock hatte keine Freunde, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er meist nur mit seiner Lupe durch die Gegend schlich. Er fragte Leute aus, auf wenig einfühlsame Art, er war auf eine gewisse Weise gefühlskalt und auf andere wirkte er wohl sogar gefährlich, wenn Mycroft die Gerüchte im Ort richtig deutete. Sherlock machte das nichts aus, er war offenbar gern allein. Interessanterweise war er bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt. Es kam durchaus vor, dass hin und wieder ein paar Mädchen besonders mutig waren und an der Tür klingelten. Sherlock scherte sich nicht darum und Mycrofts scharfe Augen beobachteten ihn genau. Zu ihm kam der kleine Bruder kaum noch, weil er sich inzwischen für begabter, klüger und überhaupt überlegener fühlte. Mycrofts brüderliche Regungen amüsierte das einerseits und er ließ ihn in dem Glauben, andererseits war er aber auch traurig, dass ihre Bindung sich so langsam aufzulösen begann. Es war eben der Lauf der Dinge und wenn er nun unwiderruflich in eine andere Stadt gehen würde, würden sie sich wohl gar nichts mehr zu sagen haben.

Dann passierte etwas, was Mycroft so endgültig aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, sodass er vorzeitige Konsequenzen ziehen musste.

Sherlock hatte Geburtstag und Mummy hatte ganz ungefragt eine Party für ihn organisiert. Ihr alter Herr lag schon zwei Jahre unter der Erde und Mycroft war nun das Familienoberhaupt. Trotzdem hatte ihre Mutter ihn nicht gefragt und auf ihre beherrschende Art alles organisiert.  
„Das kannst du nicht tun, Ma … er wird ausrasten!“, versuchte Mycroft noch den Schaden zu begrenzen.  
„Ach was!“, winkte sie ab, unvernünftig wie ihr jüngster Sohn.  
„Er wird es hassen! Mummy, es ist Sherlock!! Wenn er nicht ungebührlich auffällt, dann wird er in sein Zimmer rennen und sich tagelang einsperren. Dann wirst du wieder …“ Sie unterbrach ihn schnippisch. Selten ließ Mummy ihn ausreden und Sherlock schaute sich das von ihr ab. Jeder in dieser verfluchten Familie fiel Mycroft ständig ins Wort.  
„Dann wirst du dafür sorgen, dass er das nicht tut. Der Junge wird 16, Myccie. Ich habe noch nie einen Freund bei ihm gesehen. Die Mädchen ignoriert er auch. Das kann so nicht weitergehen. Sie sprechen schon über uns. Ich habe seine ganze Klasse eingeladen. Alle! Du wirst mit ihm reden, dass er diese Party feiert!“, Mummys Falten runzelten sich bedenklich und Mycroft holte tief Luft. Vielleicht hätte er doch schon gleich nach Daddys Tod weggehen soll, dachte er seufzend. Aber damals wollte er Sherlock nicht allein lassen und es war im Nachhinein gut gewesen, dass er geblieben war. Aber nun wurde es langsam Zeit. Mummy wurde im Alter immer unerträglicher und Sherlock brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Dabei ahnte Mycroft nicht, dass ihr großes Zerwürfnis erst am morgigen Abend Wirklichkeit werden würde.  
„Gut, ich rede mit ihm.“ Er wusste, dass er gegen Mummy nicht ankam. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann zog sie das gnadenlos durch. Scheinbar hatte Sherlock diese Eigenschaft von ihr geerbt.

Auf das Klopfen an Sherlocks Tür bekam Myc keine Antwort.  
„Du bist da Sherlock und ich weiß auch was du tust! Soll ich es laut rufen? Mummy kommt in drei Minuten die Treppen nach oben und sie wird es hören!“  
Er wusste genau, wie er Sherlock erpressen konnte. Seit neustem hatte der die Chemie für sich entdeckt. Nun experimentierte er ununterbrochen in seinem Zimmer mit den stinkendsten und gefährlichsten Dingen. Mycroft hatte leider nicht nur eine Ahnung, dass Sherlock nachts hin und wieder sogar in die Schule einbrach, um sich diese Dinge zu besorgen.  
Trotzdem es riskant war, was sein kleiner Bruder tat, vertraute er ihm doch auf eine eigenartige Weise, denn auf Sherlocks Intelligenz hielt er große Stücke.  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit und ließ einen Schwall beißenden Qualm hinaus.  
„Nun lass mich schon rein.“ Mycroft schob sich in den Raum und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich, bevor er zum Fenster ging.  
„Nein!“, fuhr ihm Sherlock dazwischen.  
„Sherlock, du fackelst uns eines Tages noch das Haus ab. Was … was zum Teufel treibst du da?“  
Mycroft hörte sich an wie ein Vater und das war Absicht, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass offenbar alles an Sherlock abprallte. Aber er wollte es wenigstens versucht haben. Sein Bruder sah nicht auf, sondern tropfte vorsichtig eine grüne Flüssigkeit in die rote, so dass es heftig brodelte.  
„Experimente.“, erwiderte Sherlock knapp.  
„Was willst du?“, fügte er an und sah Mycroft weiterhin nicht an. Wozu auch, er wusste wie er aussah.  
„Kannst du dir nicht mal andere Hobbies suchen? Wie wäre es mit einer Freundin? So etwas hat man doch in diesem Alter?!“ Seinen Fehler merkte Mycroft zu spät und an Sherlocks Gesten sah er sofort, dass auch er den Fehler erkannt hatte. Inoffiziell wusste die Holmesfamilie inzwischen, dass Mycroft nicht allzu viel von Frauen hielt, sondern sich eher zum männlichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte. Es wurde kein Drama daraus gemacht, aber auch nicht offen darüber gesprochen. Aber das war nicht der einzige Fehler, den Sherlock bemerkte, denn nun nahm er die Schutzbrille ab, sah ihn durchdringend an, ohne seine Miene zu verziehen.  
„So wie du in meinem Alter? Muss ich dafür auch kleine Jungs fesseln und im Dunkeln allein lassen, damit ich ein Mädchen abbekomme?“  
Sherlocks Stimme klang nüchtern und nicht mal ansatzweise neugierig oder vorwurfsvoll. Er sprach nur eine Tatsache aus und bohrte seine Augen in Mycroft.  
Er konnte sich also daran erinnern, was damals geschehen war?! An alles? Mycroft wurde bleich und ihn fröstelte es. Wusste Sherlock alles? Schon immer?  
„Du kannst dich daran erinnern?“, fragte er schwach und konnte nicht an seinen sonstigen verächtlichen Tonfall anknüpfen.  
„Nicht an alles.“, erwiderte nun der jüngere Holmes, zog sich die Brille wieder über die Augen und ließ einen weiteren Tropfen in die rote Flüssigkeit fallen.  
Mycroft stand unbeweglich am Fenster und schluckte nervös. Sollte er das Thema weiterhin ansprechen oder besser schweigen? Offensichtlich wollte Sherlock nicht mehr darüber reden. Deshalb entschied er, es dabei zu belassen. Aber seine Stimme war wacklig, als er weitersprach und insgeheim beschloss er, dass er dringend herausfinden müsste, an was sich sein Bruder erinnerte.

„Gut, hör zu. Mummy hat für morgen eine Party organisiert. Für dich! Du wirst dich benehmen und durchhalten, versprich es mir, Sherlock!“  
„Was ist im Angebot?“, fragte Sherlock desinteressiert nach und zeigte mit nichts eine Überraschung, die es vielleicht auch gar nicht gab, denn Mummy gelang es nie vor Sherlock ein Geheimnis zu bewahren.  
Mycroft seufzte ergeben. Das war Sherlocks Art, die er nicht mochte. Sein Bruder erpresste ihn mit Gefälligkeiten. Meistens waren es materielle Dinge, doch nicht immer.   
„Das neuste Mikroskop?“, versuchte Myc sein Glück.  
„Kann ich mir vom Geburtstagsgeld kaufen.“, kam die schnelle Antwort, der noch nicht mal ein Aufschauen folgte.  
„Sag mir einfach was du willst und wir reden darüber.“, forderte Mycroft nun und tippte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, um Sherlock zur Eile anzutreiben. Er wollte hier raus und das lag nicht allein an dem beißenden Qualm, der seinen Rachen reizte. Er war schon viel zu lange mit Sherlock in einem Raum. Die Nähe machte ihn kribblig, ließ ihn unaufmerksam und nachlässig werden.  
„So ist das langweilig, Mycroft!“ Ja, das war klar. Sherlock liebte das Spiel „Willst du was von mir, gibst du mir etwas dafür. Aber du musst schon selbst heraus finden, was ich will.“ In Mycroft wuchs die Wut, was aber eher daran lag, dass er versuchte seine anderen Gedanken zurückzudrängen.  
„Du hast verdammt noch mal Geburtstag, du unverschämter Bengel!“, fauchte er nun in den erneuten Qualm und hustete.  
„du … du bekommst schon genug Geschenke und …“ Ein heftiger Hustenanfall hinderte Mycroft nun am weitersprechen.  
„Das Chemiestudium!“, forderte Sherlock nun lässig durch den Qualm, der ihm nichts auszumachen schien.  
„Nie im Leben! Das ist Verschwendung von Potenzial.“  
„Dann bring Mummy bei, dass ich mich morgen nicht blicken lasse. Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte, Mycroft!“ Es war ein Rauswurf und nun verlor der Angesprochene langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle.  
„Sherlock, das ist nicht dein E….“  
„Das Chemiestudium!“, kam die vehemente Forderung quer durch den Rauch.  
„Aber du kannst so viele andere Dinge studieren, z.b. …“  
„Das Chemiestudium!“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Sherlock!“, brüllte Mycroft nun, denn außer dem Zischen und dem Rauch knallte es nun ununterbrochen, wie wenn Kinder Knallfrösche auf den Boden warfen. Seine Nerven waren sowieso schon auf einem dünnen Drahtseil balanciert, seit er im Raum seines kleinen Bruders war, nun fiel er runter.  
Da er immer noch größer und auch stärker war, packte er sich den widerspenstigen Jungen, warf ihn zu Boden, so dass er mit der Vorderseite auf dem Teppich lag. Dann setzte er sich auf ihn drauf und drückte ihm die Arme auf dem Rücken zusammen.  
„Du wirst morgen zu dieser verfluchten Geburtstagsparty erscheinen, hast du mich verstanden?!“  
Seine Stimme zitterte leicht, trotz der Härte und Brutalität des Moments.  
Sherlock stöhnte, gab es jedoch alsbald auf sich befreien zu wollen.  
„Das Studium!“, keuchte er jedoch wieder hartnäckig und Mycroft bemerkt zu seinem Entsetzen, wie er eine Erektion bekam.

Er sprang auf, als wenn er auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen hätte und flüchtete zur Tür.  
„Du bekommst dein Studium. Jetzt mach endlich die Fenster auf, ehe Mummy die Feuerwehr ruft!“  
Während er das rief, rannte er schon die Treppe nach unten. Dabei war er froh niemanden, und vor allem Mummy nicht zu treffen. Zielsicher rannte Mycroft über die riesige Wiese, auf den kleinen Weiher zu, auf dem ein paar Enten plantschten.  
Die stoben erschrocken auseinander und flog dann schwerfällig auf, als sich ein großer, schlanker Mann mit voller Montur in das Wasser stürzte, um sich abzukühlen.  
Später saß er allein auf dem Feld in der sommerlichen Hitze, um sich trocknen zu lassen.  
Wo sollte das alles nur hinführen?! Er musste schleunigst zusehen, dass er von Sherlock wegkam.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Mycroft am nächsten Tag am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam, war die Party im Holmeschen Haus schon in vollem Gange. Aber es ging sehr gesittet zu, was vielleicht daran liegen konnte, dass Mummy in der Mitte der Jugendlichen auf dem Sofa thronte und sich unterhalten ließ.

Vielleicht unterhielt sie auch, erkannte Mycroft entsetzt und ging auf sie zu. Mrs. Holmes war dafür bekannt schlüpfrige Geschichten über ihre Jugend zu erzählen, wenn sie zu viel Publikum hatte.  
„Kann ich dich oben sprechen, Ma?“, fragte er liebevoll und zog sie schon behutsam am Arm nach oben. Er musste sie hier wegschaffen. Eine verrückte Mutter würde Sherlock ganz sicher nicht mehr Freunde beschaffen, als er eh schon hatte. Zu seinem Verdruss konnte er seinen kleinen Bruder auch nirgends entdecken.  
„Aber Myccie, die Kinder sind so nett und sie finden Gefallen an der Erdbeerbowle und meinen Geschichten. Und sie …“  
„Lass sie allein feiern, Ma. Ich bitte dich!“  
Vorwurfsvoll sah sie ihn aus blauen Augen an und ging ausnahmsweise gehorsam nach oben. Mycroft folgte ihr, denn er wollte sehen, warum sich Sherlock nicht blicken ließ. Als Mummy sicher im Lesezimmer verstaut und mit einem Glas Gin versorgt war, ging er den Gang wieder hinunter. 

Plötzlich kam ein Mädchen aus Sherlocks Zimmer gesprungen. Als sie ihn sah, quiekte sie erschrocken auf, wurde noch blasser und hielt sich fahrig ihr ausgezogenes T-Shirt über ihren blanken Busen.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, rannte sie ins gegenüberliegende Bad und schloss ab.  
Mycroft stand wie gelähmt im Gang und wusste nicht, wie er die Gefühle unterdrücken konnte, die in ihm aufstiegen. Das intensivste Gefühl war Eifersucht. Dabei hatte er Sherlock doch selbst geraten sich endlich eine Freundin zu suchen.   
Der entsetzte Blick des Mädchens und ihre überstürzte Flucht, sagten ihm jedoch, dass etwas passiert war. Mycrofts Sorge wuchs. Einen Skandal könnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen! Aber tief in sich machte er sich nur Sorgen um Sherlock. Es war wie eine Ahnung, die zur Gewissheit wurde, als er langsam die angelehnte Tür seines Zimmers aufstieß.

Sherlock saß mit heruntergelassener Hose am Rand seines Bettes. Seine Augen waren aufgerissen und es sah aus, als wenn er auf seinen steifen Schwanz starrte. Aber Mycroft sah, dass Sherlock nicht wirklich anwesend war.  
Nur ein leises „Amy …“ war zu vernehmen. Das wiederholte Sherlock immer und immer wieder im selben Tonfall.  
„Großer Gott!“, keuchte Myc bestürzt.  
Er ging wieder auf den Flur, griff sich das Mädchen, was gerade aus dem Bad kam und zerrte sie nicht gerade sanft die Treppe hinunter.  
„Was habt ihr getan?“, zischte er sie an.  
„Nichts, Sir! Wirklich.“  
„Was?!“  
„Er hat … er wollte ... Ich habe ein wenig angegeben und sagte, ich kann das gut und er … au, Sie tun mir weh, Sir!“  
„Was hat er …“  
„Sherlock hat mir ständig widersprochen … und war so frech, dass ich mich geärgert habe. Dann habe ich mein Oberteil ausgezogen und er seine Hose und als …“ Kurz bevor sie in den Trubel der Kids gingen, stoppt Mycroft und sah das Mädchen an. Sie sah unerfahren aus, ein wenig dümmlich und noch nicht mal besonders hübsch. Schlechte Wahl, Sherlock, seufzte er still.

„Was passierte dann!“, forderte er mit strenger Stimme und kalten Augen. Die Kleine fiel immer weiter zusammen, doch er verspürte kein Mitgefühl. Denn das brauchte allein Sherlock.  
„Ich habe ihn … Sie wissen schon … in den Mund genommen und er wurde hart. Eine Weile habe ich … habe ich ihn im Mund gehabt und als ich ihn fragte, ob es ihm gefiel, antwortete er mir nicht. Und da … da bekam ich Angst und bin aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Ich habe nichts getan, Sir. Wirklich! Keine Drogen oder so was! Ich …“  
Die Gesichtsfarbe des Mädchens hatte zwischen weiß und rot gewechselt. Jetzt sah sie leicht gelblich aus und Mycroft ließ sie endlich los.   
„Verschwinde!“, sagte er leise.

Geräuschvoll stieß er die Tür auf, die auch passenderweise krachend an die Wand schlug, so dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der Jugendlichen hatte.  
„Alle raus, die Party ist zu Ende!“, sagte er mit seiner nachdrücklichsten Stimme und bei den meisten wirkte die Drohung. Fast alle trollten sich brav. Alle bis auf eine Gruppe Jungs, die ihn an früher erinnerten. An Alec Chase, um genauer zu sein.   
Einer davon grinste ihn nun herausfordernd an.  
„Ach, Mister Holmes. Sie wollen doch kein Spielverderber sein und da …“  
Doch Mycroft musste zu Sherlock und hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Deshalb ging er nun entschlossen zur Glasvitrine an der Wand, schloss sie hastig auf und griff sich unter erstaunten Blicken der Jungs das alte Jagdgewehr seines Daddys. Es war immer eine Patrone in der Kammer, das war Daddys Gesetz und wurde auch nach dessen Tod eingehalten.   
Mit starrem Gesicht lud es Mycroft durch, doch bevor er auf die Jungs zielen konnte, rannten die schon über den Rasen zum Tor des Anwesens.  
„Na bitte, geht doch.“, kommentierte er zufrieden.

Dann hastete Mycroft wieder nach oben. Er war verschwitzt und er zitterte wie niemals zuvor. Eben hatte er gemerkt, dass er für seinen Bruder bis zum Äußersten gehen würde. Ab Morgen würden Gerüchte kursieren, dass Mycroft Holmes auf Jugendliche schießen würde, was ihrer, eh schon angeschlagene Stellung in der Gemeinschaft nicht gerade förderlich war.  
Nein, dachte er bitter, als er die Tür des Zimmers hinter sich zuschloss, er würde sogar für ihn töten.  
Bedingungslos, gnadenlos. Und das nur, weil er ihn abgöttisch liebte. Es musste ihm doch gelingen diese verfluchte Liebe irgendwann mal unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Sein kleiner Bruder saß immer noch auf dem Rand des Bettes. Er war ganz blass und als Mycroft ihm endgültig die Hose runter zog, fühlte er, dass er auch sehr kalt war. Zum Glück war Sherlocks Erregung abgeklungen und ein wenig erleichtert zog er Sherlock den Rest seiner Sachen aus und schob ihn richtig auf sein Bett.   
Ihm war es so schon viel zu heiß und wieder wollte er am liebsten weglaufen. Weg von seinem Begehren, weg von seiner Pflicht als Bruder, weg von seiner Verantwortung. Am besten weg von diesem Ort, dieser Stadt und diesem Planeten. Weg von der Welt, die ihn mit seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit quälte, die er sich nicht selbst verzeihen konnte.

Inzwischen hatte Mycroft sexuelle Erfahrungen gemacht, die ihm sehr gefallen haben. Aber niemals hat sich dabei das Gefühl eingestellt, das er nun spürte, als er ein weiteres Mal neben seinem kleinen Bruder lag. Nie empfand er diese bedingungslose Hingabe tief in sich, wie in dem Augenblick, indem er Sherlock die Augen schloss. Niemals fühlte er diese Ähnlichkeiten und diese Besonderheit in seinem und Sherlocks Charakter wie so still und dicht neben ihm. Zu keiner Zeit fiel es ihm so schwer seine Gefühle zu negieren, einzusperren und als lästig zu betrachten. Im Gegenteil. Regelmäßig verlor er den Kampf, was darin endete, dass er sich seinem Schmerz hingab. 

Es war ein seltener Moment, indem sein Inneres von Sehnsucht, Liebe, Qual und unerträglichem Verlangen regelrecht zerfetzt wurde. Und es war einer der außergewöhnlichen Momente, wo er es zulassen wollte. Mycroft wusste genau, dass er damit auch dem Selbstmitleid nachgab.   
Wie immer lag sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Locken. Seine Augen waren geschlossen wie die seines Bruders. Um nicht zu weinen, lauschte er auf Sherlocks Atem, der noch stoßweise ging. Offenbar war der 16jährigen mit seinen körperlichen Reaktionen völlig überfordert gewesen. Vielleicht hatte auch dieses schlampige Mädchen dazu beigetragen seinen unschuldigen und unerfahrenen Bruder zu verwirren. Mycroft war sich fast sicher, dass Sherlock sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mit dem Thema Mädchen und Sexualität beschäftigt hatte. Und vielleicht hat er sich nur aufgrund seiner gestrigen Aufforderung mit diesem Mädchen eingelassen.

Als wenn das unerfüllte Verlangen, seine schmerzhafte Liebe und seine Selbstzweifel nicht reichen würden, kamen nun auch noch Schuldgefühle dazu. Er hatte das Gefühl bei Sherlock alles falsch gemacht zu haben. Er versagte, immerzu. Dabei wollte er nur auf ihn achten.  
Endlich schien sich Sherlocks Atem zu beruhigen und sein Körper wurde langsam warm und weich. Erleichtert seufzte Mycroft und in seinem Inneren entspannte sich etwas. Denn jedes Mal, wenn Sherlock in diesem Zustand war, hatte er unglaublich Angst, dass er starb. Ihn zu verlieren, wäre das Allerschlimmste. Dieser Gedanke machte Mycrofts in den schwärzesten Augenblicken seines Lebens große Angst.  
Seine Hand hatte automatisch über Sherlocks kalte Schulter gestreichelt, doch nun wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer. Das Adrenalin hatte sich aus Mycrofts Körper verflüchtigt und die Wärme unter der Decke machte ihn müde. Tief holte er Luft und hielt krampfhaft die Augen offen. Doch es half nichts. Noch schlief Sherlock nicht tief genug, er hörte es am Atem. Der ging noch zu schnell.  
Leider schlief Mycroft diesmal vor seinem kleinen Bruder ein.


	12. Chapter 12

Mycroft erwachte, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen linken Ellenbogen den Arm nach oben schoss.  
„Verdammt!“, murmelte er noch halb schlafend und riss dann panisch die Augen auf.  
Er lag vor Sherlocks Bett und entweder hatte sein Bruder seinen Sturz berechnet oder es war reiner Zufall, dass er mit seinem Ellenbogen genau das Stück Holzboden zwischen den beiden Läufern getroffen hatte. Er sah nach oben und blickte in Sherlocks wütendes Gesicht.   
Sein kleiner Bruder war immer noch nackt und kniete auf dem Bett wie ein kleiner Junge, dem es gerade gelungen war die Burg des Anderen zu erobern.  
Er hatte Mycroft eindeutig aus dem Bett geschubst und sah ihn nun in einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Unverständnis an. Mycrofts Herz schlug zum zerspringen und ein heißes Gefühl der Scham ließ ihn kaum atmen.

In seinem Kopf formten sich verschwommen Worte der Entschuldigung, eine Bitte um Verzeihung, doch er konnte einfach nichts sagen. Sherlock starrte ihn weiterhin stumm und merkwürdig an.  
Nach unendlich erscheinenden Minuten der Kälte, des Entsetzens und der Gewissheit ihr Verhältnis zerstört zu haben, stand Mycroft wankend auf. Eine winzige Sekunde lang dankte er seiner Voraussicht, die ihn vor Stunden seine Unterhose hatte anbehalten lassen.  
Ohne Sherlock anzusehen, griff er nach seiner Kleidung und ging hinaus. Dabei wartete sein Herz verzweifelt darauf, dass ihn sein Bruder ansprach, ihn zurück rief. Zwar wäre es die Hölle über seine Gefühle sprechen zu müssen, doch in diesem Moment sehnte er sich so sehr danach, sich offenbaren zu können, dass sein Blick verschwamm.  
Sherlock sagte keinen Ton. Natürlich tat er das nicht. Im Hause Holmes wurde von jeher streng darauf geachtet, dass man bloß nicht über Nichtigkeiten wie Gefühle sprach.

Natürlich war Sherlock verwirrt, erschrocken und ja, vielleicht auch angewidert, entsetzt und verstört. Immer noch nicht war sich Mycroft sicher, wie sein Bruder diesen Zustand wahrnahm. Erinnerte er sich an etwas? An alles oder an gar nichts? Sie sprachen einfach nicht darüber. Sherlocks Andeutung gestern, hatte Mycroft allerdings sehr nachdenklich gemacht. Aber um Gewissheit zu bekommen, hätte er mit seinem Bruder über alles sprechen müssen, doch das ging nicht.  
Man konnte über Politik reden, man konnte über den neuen Stadtrat oder auch über den Immobilienmarkt reden. Aber niemals über Dinge, die man empfand. Sherlocks unbeherrschte Art, die aus seiner großen Neugier und der damit eingehergehenden Ungeduld resultierte, stieß schon an die Schmerzgrenze des Anstandes. Mycroft gelang es besser sich anzupassen, denn ihm fehlte der Drang nach dem Außergewöhnlichen, der seinen kleinen Bruder ständig auf Trab hielt.  
Myc wollte gut sein, in dem was er tat. Das Faszinierende, Fremdartige hatte er, wenn er Sherlock ansah. Er fühlte es durch ihn, wenn er ihn manchmal versonnen betrachtete, wenn sie zusammen Schach spielten. Nichts auf der Welt könnte das übertreffen. Und mehr brauchte er nicht.

* * * * * * *

 

Mycroft hatte nicht den Fehler gemacht in sein Zimmer zu gehen, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Mutter an die Tür klopfen würde. Schnell zog er sich sein Hemd über und redete sich ein, dass nichts geschehen war. Er hatte nichts Schlimmes oder Verwerfliches getan. Es sei denn, man sah es als unmoralisch an, dass er versucht hatte für seinen Bruder da zu sein.  
Stunden, nachdem er über die Felder gelaufen war, fand er endlich ein Ziel.  
Nun trugen ihn seine Füße fast allein zu Mister Hamm. Paul Hamm war sein ehemaliger Mathematik – und Physiklehrer, der schon längst in Rente war. Er war der einzige Mensch gewesen, der dem damals 9 jährigen Myc im Schachspiel die Stirn bieten konnte. Über die Jahre waren sie Freunde geworden, auch wenn es einen großen Altersabstand gab. Doch da Mycroft älter war, als sein tatsächliches Alter vorschrieb, mochten sie sich über all die Jahre wir Freunde. Ihre gemeinsame Leidenschaft war das Schachspielen und Gespräche über Politik.  
Keiner wusste von dieser Freundschaft, nicht einmal Sherlock. Denn Mycroft hatte bisher streng darauf geachtet dieses Vergnügen für sich zu behalten. Mit Geheimnissen konnte er ausgezeichnet umgehen. Bis auf eins. Deswegen läutete er nun an Paul Hamms Tür. Außerdem wollte er sich von ihm verabschieden, denn die Geschehnisse zwangen Mycroft regelrecht schon morgen abzureisen.  
Wer weiß, ob er den alten Paul noch einmal wiedersah, denn der jüngste und gesündeste war er nicht mehr.

„Myccie!“ Außer seiner Mutter war er der einzige Mensch, der ihn so nennen durfte. Es klang schon immer albern, aber seinem Schachmeister gestattete er dieses Privileg.  
„Paul!“  
Er gab dem kleinen, grauhaarigen Mann die Hand. Das war schon das Höchste, was zwischen den Männern an Gefühlsregungen passieren würde.   
„Wie geht’s dir? Du siehst ….“ Das runzlige Gesicht mit den immer noch sehr intelligenten Augen, betrachtete ihn und Myc sah, dass Paul erst die übliche Floskel benutzen wollte. Beim näheren Betrachten allerdings, sah Mycroft wohl nicht mehr gut aus, denn Paul schob ihn nun zu einem abgewetzten Sessel.  
„… nicht so gut aus. Scotch? Auch wenn es noch recht früh ist.“ beendete er seinen Satz besorgt.  
„Gern.“ Mycroft seufzte und zog die Luft scharf ein.  
„Ich werde morgen die Stadt verlassen und bin gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden.“  
„So? Wolltest du nicht erst nächstes Jahr? Wir haben hier noch eine angefangene Partie stehen, mein lieber Myc!“  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich werde … praktisch gezwungen schon morgen abzureisen.“  
„Mummy?“ Pauls Frage brachte Mycroft zum lächeln. Ja, Paul wusste um seine anstrengende Mutter.  
„Nein. Diesmal nicht. Aber ich werde sie nicht unbedingt vermissen. Du verstehst mich?!“  
Das Glas Scotch kippte er in einem Zug hinunter und ignorierte Pauls erstaunten Blick. Die Wärme im Magen beruhigte ihn auch für einen Moment.  
„Dann geht es jetzt endlich voran mit deiner Karriere.“, stellte Paul sachlich fest.  
„Das wird aber auch Zeit. Du hast schon viel zu viel Zeit in diesem Kaff vergeudet. Ich sage dir eine große politische Karriere voraus, mein Junge! Hör auf meine Worte. Was ist denn passiert?“

Die letzte Frage klang so, wie es Mycroft befürchtet hatte. Sein alter Freund hatte ihn schon längst durchschaut. Paul wusste, dass er nicht nur da war, um sich zu verabschieden.  
„Eigentlich nichts.“ … und alles. Mycroft war sich nicht sicher, ob er darüber reden sollte und konnte.  
Paul Hamm war ein schlauer Mann aber auch einer mit einer festen Moralvorstellung.   
„Ist es ein Junge? Komm schon, Myccie. Du weißt, dass du mit mir darüber reden kannst. Ich bin nicht von gestern.“ Paul wusste, wie er es anfangen musste, um Mycroft zum Reden zu bringen. Das konnte ihm aber nur gelingen, weil sich das Vertrauen zwischen den Männern über so viele Jahre gefestigt und bewährt hatte. Paul war der liebevolle und verständige Vater für Mycroft, denn sein eigener Vater hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Der hatte ihm nur eine übergroße Verantwortung aufgebürdet, unter der er eines Tages zusammen brechen würde.  
„Ja.“, sagte Myc leise, als Paul ihm noch etwas von dem Scotch eingeschenkt hatte. Doch Mycroft trank nicht, sondern starrte nur ins Glas.  
„Unglückliche Liebe?“, forschte Paul behutsam nach.  
„Könnte man so sagen.“  
„Auch wenn du mich nicht direkt danach fragst, gebe ich dir einen Rat. Es gibt einen sehr weisen Spruch und ich musste immer wieder feststellen, wie wahr er ist.  
‚Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn!‘  
Erwidert dieser junge Mann deine Liebe nicht, geh weg von ihm. Wenn du ihn nicht siehst, wenn du nicht hörst, wie er spricht, wenn du ihn nicht neben dir fühlst, wenn du nicht seine Augen auf dir spürst, dann wird er eines Tages verblassen.   
Er wird nicht für immer verschwinden, diese Logik ist dir bekannt. Aber du kannst ihn überdecken, mit anderen Dingen. Sieh deiner Karriere ins Auge. Ich halte große Stücke auf dich. Und geh ihm aus dem Weg. Du wirst sehen, eines Tages wirst du dich nicht mal an seine Augenfarbe erinnern.“

Mycroft seufzte gequält und hätte tausend Argumente aufzählen können, warum das nie so sein wird. Sherlocks Blut war ein Teil von ihm und umgekehrt. Sie waren schon immer verbunden und würden es sein, solange sie leben. So lange schon lebte die Liebe, das Verlangen und die unerfüllte Sehnsucht in ihm, dass er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, was geschehen müsste, um das aus ihm zu löschen.  
Statt gleich etwas zu antworten lächelte er erst einmal höflich und nickte.  
„Du hast recht, ich werde es versuchen. Neue Stadt, neues Leben, nicht wahr?“ Er grinste, um Paul zu zeigen, dass er seinen Rat schätzte und dass es ihm nun ein wenig besser ging.  
„Lass es dir gut gehen, Paul und …. Nicht zu viel davon!“ Lächelnd hob Mycroft das nicht ganz leere Glas hoch und stellte es dann weg, als er aufstand.  
„Schon klar!“, kicherte Paul mit einem kratzigen Ton, wie ihn nur alte Männer produzieren können.  
Schließlich blieb Myc vor dem Schachbrett stehen, auf dem ihre Partie stand. Ein paar Momente blickte er darauf, spürte Pauls Lächeln im Rücken und bewegte schließlich den schwarzen Turm zwei Felder nach vorn.  
„Schachmatt, Paul.“  
„Du unerträgliches Genie!“, lobte der ehemalige Lehrer stolz mit blitzenden Augen, doch Mycrofts Herz war so schwer, dass er nicht zurücklächeln konnte.  
„Ich liebe meinen Bruder.“, sagte er leise und der Schmerz wurde tatsächlich noch schlimmer, als er sah, wie Pauls Lächeln einfiel, als er die Wohnung verließ.

Weder ließ sich Mycroft an diesem Abend zum Dinner blicken, noch verabschiedete er sich von irgendwem, als er am nächsten Morgen im ersten Morgengrauen in ein Taxi stieg, dass ihn zum Bahnhof brachte.  
Seine Mutter schlief vermutlich noch und Sherlock bestimmt auch. Obwohl er da nicht so sicher war, denn sein Bruder schien nicht viel Schlaf zu brauchen. Er vermied es zu seinem Fenster hoch zu sehen, um zu schauen, ob er vielleicht dort stand. Es war lächerlich und wäre der Taxifahrer nicht so grauenhaft geschwätzig gewesen, wären Mycroft vor Sentimentalität sicher die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. So aber hatte er zu tun dümmliche Fragen zu beantworten. Als sie ruckelnd losfuhren, sah er doch hoch und sah seinen kleinen Bruder wirklich dort am Fenster stehen. Mit ausdruckslosem, bleichem Gesicht sah er zu ihm hinunter und störte sich nicht daran, dass Mycroft ihn entdeckt hatte.  
Mycrofts Herz schlug schnell und es tat so weh, dass er nicht merkte, wie sehr er seine Finger um seinen Schirm verkrampfte. Vergab ihm Sherlock? War er nur neugierig? War es ihm völlig egal, ob sein älterer Bruder wie ein Verbrecher das Haus verließ? War er traurig? Würde er ihn vermissen?   
Würde Sherlock ihm jemals verzeihen?  
Keine Frage konnte Mycroft beantworten, denn Sherlock war noch undurchsichtiger wie er selbst. Vermutlich hatte ihn nur die plärrende Stimme des Taxifahrers geweckt und er wollte sehen, was los war.  
Mycroft wusste nur eins sehr genau. Er würde ihn niemals vergessen können.   
Und er würde ihn schrecklich vermissen.   
„ … vielleicht hat der Frühzug Verspätung. Das hatte er immer in den letzten drei Wochen! Drei Wochen, Sir! Ich sage …“  
„Halten Sie die Klappe!“, fuhr er den Mann unbeherrscht an, der tatsächlich erst einmal erschrocken verstummte.  
In diesem Moment konnte Mycroft nicht ahnen, wie bald er Sherlock wiedersehen würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Drei Jahre nach dem Fall vom Dach:

 

Schließlich, nach drei langen Jahren, schafft es Mycroft nicht mehr seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten nach London zurückzukehren. Die Lage war bei Weitem noch nicht sicher, aber Sherlock bestand darauf endlich nach Hause zu kommen.  
Mycroft wusste genau, warum er endlich heim wollte. Die Sehnsucht nach John Watson brachte ihn so langsam um den Verstand. Er verstand gut, wie sich sein jüngerer Bruder fühlen musste und hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Noch war er in Spanien, doch nächste Woche würde er in Heathrow landen und Mycroft würde ihn abholen. Denn es gab ein Problem, welches er Sherlock nicht am Telefon gesagt hatte.

John Watson war inzwischen mit einer Frau namens Mary verheiratet. Trotz intensivem Nachdenken fand Mycroft keine Lösung, wie er diese Tatsache seinem Bruder schonend beibringen konnte. Natürlich befürchtete er das Schlimmste. Nein, er stellte sich schon darauf ein und allein bei der Vorstellung schlug sein Herz schon wie verrückt. Und dabei hatte er wirklich große Angst um Sherlock, denn die Tatsache, dass der Mann, den er liebte, plötzlich mit einer Frau verheiratet war, würde ihm vermutlich das Herz brechen. Na dann waren sie schon mal zwei – die gebrochenen Holmesbrüder! Das lag vermutlich am Familienfluch, dachte Mycroft zynisch.

Seit drei Jahren hatte er nicht mit John gesprochen. Nur über die Therapeutin und anderen Informanten erfuhr er, wie der ehemalige Soldat lebte. Scheinbar hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten aber endlich aus seiner Trauer nach oben gekämpft und beschlossen doch noch mal weiter zu leben. Ob der Arzt glücklich war oder nicht, wusste Mycroft nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Tatsache war, er war verheiratet. Mit einer Frau! Einer hübschen und klugen Frau, soweit er den Informationen trauen konnte.  
Sherlock würde vermutlich die Welt nicht mehr verstehen und mit einer immensen Furcht, die ihn nicht gerade beruhigte harrte er seiner Ankunft.

 

Endlich war es soweit. Mycroft stand in der Eingangshalle des Flughafens und wartete auf Sherlock. Er sah aus wie immer, hatte seinen Schirm dabei und klopfte nun damit ein wenig ungeduldig auf den Boden. Noch immer hatte er keine wirkliche Idee, wie er Sherlock Johns Heirat beibringen sollte. Auch wusste er nicht, was sein Bruder vorhatte, denn dazu äußern wollte er sich nicht. Nun müsste er erst einmal sehen, wie sich der Heimkehrer so gab und fühlte, wenn er endgültig wieder heimischen Boden betrat.  
Und dann sah er ihn schon. 

Noch trug er nicht seinen geliebten Mantel, denn die letzten Monate war er in einem Land, in dem dieser unnötig war. Er trug eine einfache schwarze Jacke zur dunkelgrauen Hose und einem hellen Hemd. Seine wunderschönen Locken sahen aus wie immer und Mycrofts Herz schlug schnell und hart. Mühsam beherrschte er sich, nicht auf ihn zuzulaufen, wie eine Frau, die einen heimkehrenden Soldaten empfängt. Stattdessen schluckte er seine Aufregung hinunter und sah ihm gleichmütig entgegen. Seine rechte Hand, in der er den Schirm hielt, tat weh, so sehr krampfte er sich darum.  
Dann sah ihn Sherlock und ein schwaches Zucken der Mundwinkel zeigte wohl so etwas wie Freude an. Mehr erwartete Mycroft gar nicht. Schon das allein machte ihn glücklich. Man konnte sich mit so wenig begnügen, wenn man nichts anderes bekam, dachte er träge und konnte seine Augen einfach nicht von Sherlock nehmen.  
„Willkommen daheim.“, sprach er ihn dann an und achtete darauf, dass seine Stimme gleichgültig klang.  
„Mycroft.“, antwortete Sherlock knapp und damit war die Begrüßung vollzogen.   
Mit leeren Floskeln über den Flug oder den Aufenthalt der letzten Monate würden sie sich nicht unterhalten.

„Kann ich zu John?“, war die erste Frage seines Bruders, kaum, dass sie im Auto saßen.  
„Noch nicht. Wir fahren erst einmal zu mir. Ich muss dich ein wenig instruieren.“  
„Dann tu das. Hier, auf der Fahrt.“  
„Das geht nicht. Du wirst mitkommen oder du sitzt in einer Stunde im Flugzeug nach Chile!“  
Mycroft sah ihn scharf an und nahm den Blick nicht weg, als Sherlock ebenso trotzig zurückstarrte.  
Der verengte dann die Augen und schwieg. In diesem Moment wirkte er wie der kleine Sherlock, mit dem sich Myc so oft gezofft hatte. Genau so hatte ihn Sherlock immer angesehen, wenn er ihn mal wieder ins „Schach“ gesetzt hatte. Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Mycrofts Gesicht, als diese Sentimentalität so unerwartet in ihm aufstieg.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass der Zeitpunkt noch nicht der Beste ist. Willst du zu John, wirst du ein paar Dinge wissen müssen.“ Immer noch klang Mycroft hart und nachdrücklich, denn was er ihm zu sagen hatte, war absolut wichtig.  
„Schon gut.“ Auch wenn Sherlock sich um Gleichgültigkeit bemühte, hörte man, dass er es nicht war. Wer konnte das besser verstehen als sein großer Bruder.  
„Du wirst zu ihm können, Sherlock. Aber du wirst verstehen, dass eine gewisse Sicherheit vorgeht. Dabei geht es nicht nur um dich, sondern auch um ihn!“, fügte Myc nun mit weicherer Stimme an.  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigsam. Jeder der Männer hing seinen Gedanken nach, auf eine durchaus sehr ähnliche Weise.

 

„Setz dich!“, kommandierte Mycroft seinen Bruder herum, als sie den weitläufigen Salon seiner Villa betreten hatten.  
„Ich stehe lieber!“, widersprach Sherlock starrsinnig und Mycroft versteckte sein Seufzen gar nicht.  
„Du solltest dich setzen!“, sagte er nun wieder und sah Sherlock auf eine Weise an, die ihm zeigen sollte, dass er nun eine Nachricht überbringen würde, bei der sein Bruder froh war, dass er saß.  
„Ist was mit John?“ Sherlocks Stimme klang tief und belegt, sein Gesicht zeigte jedoch keine Überraschung, Angst oder eine anderweitige Erregung. Mycroft hingegen hätte sich augenblicklich übergeben können, so sehr fürchtete er sich vor der Reaktion seines Bruders.  
„Mit John ist nichts. Ihm geht es gut. Sehr gut. Du musst dir um seine Gesundheit und seinen Geisteszustand keine Sorgen machen, Sherlock.“, begann Mycroft und wusste genau, dass er das Unvermeidliche nur hinauszögerte.  
„Gut. Um was muss ich mir dann Sorgen machen?“  
„Er ist … John wohnt nicht mehr allein, seit du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hast. Er ….“  
Mycroft war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob Sherlock blass wurde aber er sah ihn weiterhin unverwandt mit durchdringendem Blick an.  
„Ja?“, forderte ihn Sherlock zum weitersprechen auf.  
„John ist verheiratet mit einer Frau und wohnt mit dieser auch zusammen.“   
Ein „es tut mir leid“ fügte Mycroft wohlweislich nicht an. Immer noch sah ihn Sherlock an, doch irgendwie hatte sich sein Blick entfernt. Deshalb trat Mycroft einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff besorgt nach der Hand seines Bruders.   
„Sherlock, ich …“ Doch Sherlock riss seine Hand weg und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Schon gut, ich habe mit so etwas gerechnet. Entschuldige mich einen Moment, ich brauche frische Luft.“

Damit ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf die Terrassentür zu. Der Garten des Anwesens war nicht allzu groß und Mycroft ließ ihn gehen. Immerhin war er bei Sinnen, zurechnungsfähig, wenn auch selbstverständlich überrascht und verletzt. Er musste jetzt allein sein. Trotzdem würde Mycroft natürlich gleich nach ihm sehen.   
„Verdammt.“, murmelte er leise und trank ein Glas Scotch. Gerade wollte er sich in einen Sessel fallen lassen, da kam Sherlock zurück.  
„Ich will ihn sehen.“  
„Das würde ich jetzt noch …“  
„Ich will ihn sehen!“  
„Es wird dich unglücklich machen, Sherlock. Tu mir einen Gefallen und bereite dich ein paar Stunden darauf vor?!“  
„Was weißt du denn schon von Glück oder Unglück? Mycroft?“   
Sherlocks boshafte und verletzende Erwiderung bewirkte, dass der ältere Holmes stumm blieb.  
„Ich komme schon damit klar, er ist immerhin nur ein Freund. Warum sollte er keine Frau heiraten dürfen, hm?“  
Sherlocks Stimme klang nun doch ein wenig zurückhaltend und nicht mehr so aggressiv und Mycroft dachte still bei sich: ‚weil du ja auch so viele Freunde außer John hast! Und noch mehr Freunde, die du liebst!‘  
Gerade ärgerte er sich sehr über die unvernünftige Art seines kleinen Bruders.  
„Dann fährt dich Bob zu John.“, sagte Mycroft knapp und entschied in diesem Moment, dass das Schicksal seines Bruders nicht mehr in seiner Hand lag. Vielleicht hatte er schon viel zu lange gedacht, er wäre für diesen erwachsenen Mann verantwortlich?! Vielleicht war es nun endlich an der Zeit loszulassen und Sherlock sein eigenes Leben führen zu lassen, ohne seine schützende Hand.  
Schon telefonierte er und zeigte dann zur Tür.  
„Bob wartet auf dich. Grüß‘ John von mir.“  
Damit schob er Sherlock mehr oder weniger aus seinem Haus. Der hatte zwar die Augenbrauen zusammengeschoben und sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt an, sagte aber dann doch nichts und stieg in das Auto.

Eine halbe Stunde später bekam Mycroft einen Anruf seines Fahrers Bob. Dieser berichtete, dass in dem Moment, als sie an Watsons Haus vorfuhren, John gerade Hand in Hand mit Mary aus der Tür kamen. Sherlock wollte gerade aussteigen, war aber dann sitzen geblieben und sah John und dessen Frau hinterher, wie sie den Fußweg entlang liefen. Als ihn Bob ansprach, ob er den beiden folgen soll, bekam er erst keine Antwort und blieb deshalb stehen wo er war.  
Doch seit einer ganzen Weile murmelte Sherlock wohl immer etwas von einer Amy und fehlenden Beinen. Mycroft befahl dem verstörten Fahrer, dass er seinen Bruder unverzüglich zurück bringen sollte.   
Da war es wieder, sein persönliches Armageddon, sein jüngstes Gericht. Würde er jemals davon kommen, fliehen können? War es seine Strafe, die er sich für den Rest seines Lebens verdient hatte?  
Wie sollte das nur weitergehen? 

Als er auf Bob und Sherlock wartete, beschloss Mycroft etwas sehr wichtiges. Er würde mit John Watson darüber reden müssen und damit die Verantwortung in dessen Hände legen. Seine Kraft war am Ende und es war wirklich an der Zeit Sherlock loszulassen.   
Nur dieses eine Mal noch musste er stark sein und für seinen kleinen Bruder da sein, so wie er es immer war. Natürlich wusste er, dass seine Liebe zu ihm niemals sterben würde. Aber die Hoffnung musste endlich und für alle Zeit beerdigt werden. Vielleicht hätte er sich in den letzten drei Jahren doch mal mit John unterhalten sollen, dann hätte er sich das vielleicht erspart, was nun kommen würde.  
Da hörte er schon Bob vorfahren und wappnete sich, so gut es überhaupt noch möglich mal. Nur noch einmal stark sein, Mycroft!

Sherlock saß bleich wie eine Leiche im Auto und Bob sah nicht minder blass aus.   
„Alles in Ordnung, Bob. Ich werde Sie heute nicht mehr brauchen. Sie können nach Hause fahren.“  
Mycroft verfolgte noch ein zittriges „Auf Wiedersehen, Mister Holmes!“, als er Sherlock behutsam ins Haus führte.   
Eigentlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein kleiner Bruder in seinem Haus übernachten würde, aber die Gästezimmer waren immer vorbereitet und so führte er einen kalten, flüsternden Mann in eines davon.  
„Amy fehlen zwei Beine. Sie kann doch nicht laufen.“, sagte eine weinerliche Jungenstimme und Mycrofts Herz krampfte sich wieder unweigerlich zusammen.  
„Ich weiß, Sherlock. Ich weiß. Sie wird wieder laufen können. Sie braucht nur ein wenig Ruhe.“  
Wie schwachsinnig sein Satz war, wusste er genau, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er seinem Bruder heute die Hoffnung geben, die er in sich selbst abtöten wollte.


	14. Chapter 14

Im Zimmer angekommen, machte er die kleine Stehlampe an und trat dann wieder vor seinen, bewegungslos dastehenden Bruder, der einfach nur geradeaus starrte.  
„Sherlock, ich weiß nicht, wie viel du in diesem Zustand von der Welt wahrnimmst …“, begann er mit ihm zu sprechen, während er ihn liebevoll auszog.  
„ … was auch immer du in diesem Moment denkst und fühlst … ich versuche dir zu helfen, weil … ja, weil es mir weh tut, dich so zu sehen. Du und ich, sind vom gleichen Blut. Zwischen uns gibt es eine Verbindung, die immer da sein wird, ob wir das wollen oder nicht.“  
Als Mycroft Sherlocks Hemd auszog und mit seinen Fingern über dessen kalte Haut strich erbebte er unwillkürlich vor Angst und vor Lust. Diese Mischung ließ seine Stimme zittern als er weitersprach.  
„Du bist mein kleiner Bruder und meine Aufgabe war es, ein Leben lang auf dich zu achten. Nun werde ich das nicht mehr tun. In Zukunft wird das John Watson tun. Der Mann, den du liebst.“  
Seine Hände bebten inzwischen so sehr, dass er seine Augen aus Sherlocks Gesicht nehmen musste, um ihn die Hose zu öffnen.  
„Ich habe dich immer … geliebt. Nicht nur als Bruder. Ich liebe dich als der besondere Mensch, der du bist und ich liebe dich als Mann. Vor allem aber, liebe ich dich als Sherlock.“

Nun sah Mycroft in Sherlocks entfernten Blick. Er stand so nah an ihm, dass Sherlocks warmer, schneller Atem über sein Gesicht strich. Dieses weiche Gefühl erleichterte ihn, denn es kündete von Leben, auch wenn der helle Körper vor ihm eiskalt war.  
„Leg dich aufs Bett!“, flüsterte er und seine Stimme war heißer vor Ergriffenheit. Es war wie ein Abschied und doch schien auch gleichzeitig etwas Neues zu beginnen.  
Sherlock tat, was er wollte und Mycroft zog sich selbst aus. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm dabei auf, dass sein eigener Körper immer genau das Gegenteil von Sherlocks Körper war, wenn er das tat, was er nun tat. Er war das pure Feuer, heiß und in ihm wurde alles von den Flammen verschlungen, als er sich an ihn drückte.  
„Amy …“, flüsterte sein kleiner Bruder nochmal, während er ihm die Augen schloss und sein Gesicht in Sherlocks Haare drückte, dann war es sehr still.

Irgendwann hatte sich Sherlocks Atem beruhigt und sein Körper begann wieder zu leben. Er lag auf dem Bauch und sein Atem ging tief und langsam. Mycroft lag neben ihm, hatte sich auf einen Arm gestützt und fuhr mit der anderen Hand immer und immer wieder mit zarten Berührungen über Sherlocks Rückgrat. Sein drängendes und unerfülltes Verlangen ließ ihn weinen, aber die Schönheit, die er sah und die Liebe, die er gerade empfand, zauberte trotzdem ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Vielleicht waren das die schönsten Augenblicke in seinem ganzen Leben. So wollte Mycroft es in Erinnerung behalten und ließ seine Finger ein letztes Mal von Sherlocks Haaransatz bis über seinen Po gleiten, soweit es sein Arm zuließ, dann nahm er die Hand weg und erschrak fast zu Tode, als er Sherlock sprechen hörte.

„Hör …. Hör nicht auf …“ Sherlocks Stimme klang rau und gar nicht wie er selbst. Er bewegte sich auch nicht. Mycroft war wie erstarrt und war sich einen Moment nicht sicher, ob er eingeschlafen war und träumte. Es wäre nicht der erste Traum dieser Art.  
„Hör nicht auf!“, wiederholte Sherlock und diesmal klang seine Stimme wie eine Mischung aus dem 6jährigen Jungen und dem heutigen Sherlock.  
Mycrofts Herz schlug wie wild und sein Atem ging schnell. Es war einer der wenigen Momenten in seinem Leben, in dem er völlig überrascht und überfordert war. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand wieder in den Nacken seines Bruders und wagte nicht etwas zu sagen. Er hatte so eine große Angst alles zu zerstören und wenn es nur ein Traum war, so doch ein wunderschöner. Ich will noch nicht aufwachen, dachte er sehnsüchtig, als er die warme Haut seines Bruders wieder unter seinen Fingern spürte.  
Seine Hand bebte sehr, als er wieder über Sherlocks Rücken strich.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit uns, Mycroft, oder?“ Immer noch war die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders rau und klang irgendwie kindlich.   
„Ich sollte gehen, Sherlock.“, antwortete er schwach und konnte doch nicht aufstehen. Er wusste genau, auf was er wartete und hasste sich so sehr dafür.  
Dann drehte sich Sherlock tatsächlich zu ihm herum und sein Herz stockte fast. In seinen Adern schien Eiswasser zu sein und er konnte nicht atmen. War das ein endgültiger Abschied?  
Sherlocks helle, klare Augen blickten ihn forschend und ohne jegliche Scham an. Mycroft wusste sofort, dass sein Bruder geistig völlig anwesend war, zusammen mit seinem brillanten Verstand.   
„Du hast meinen Dank das letzte Mal nicht angenommen, Mycroft und deshalb werde ich es dir erneut sagen. Ich habe nie vergessen, was du all die Jahre für mich getan hast und ich werde es auch niemals vergessen. Du hast mich mal gefragt, an was ich mich erinnere … an alles! Aber warum sollte man darüber reden? Du weißt, was ich meine, das sehe ich dir an.  
Du bist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann und deshalb sage ich dir nun bei vollem Bewusstsein meinen Dank für alle die Jahre, in denen ich sonst keinen Menschen hatte außer dir.“  
Mycroft war derart gerührt, dass er nichts gegen die Tränen tun konnte, die erneut über seine Wangen liefen. Er sollte sich zu Tode schämen deshalb, doch ihm war es in diesem Moment nicht möglich. Auch wenn Sherlocks Augen kühl und nachdenklich blieben, wusste er in diesem Augenblick, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn deshalb nicht verurteilen würde.  
„Schon gut. Ich sollte jetzt …“ 

Wieder wollte er aufstehen und schaffte es diesmal sogar sich hinzusetzen. Doch schon spürte er Sherlocks Arme von hinten um seine Schultern und er bekam so eine große Angst, dass seine Beine versagten, als er tatsächlich aufstehen wollte.  
„Tu das nicht, Sherlock. Ich bitte dich … tu …“, keuchte er verzweifelt und wollte Sherlocks Arme lösen, die ihn umschlungen hielten. Als er den Mund seines jüngeren Bruders auf seinem Nacken spürte, verschwammen seine Gedanken endgültig. Diese ganzen Erkenntnisse und Wahrheiten waren einfach zu viel. Sherlock wusste alles, schon immer! Er hatte ihn tun lassen, was er getan hatte. Warum? Warum tat er es jetzt wieder? Warum küsste er ihn nun? Er liebte doch John Watson.  
Mycroft verstand nichts mehr. Alles an was er bisher geglaubt hatte, brach zusammen. Die unsägliche Lust, die er sein ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt und ignoriert hatte, quälte ihn plötzlich so, dass er keine Luft bekam. Entsetzt legte er die Hände vor sein Gesicht.  
„Ich habe schon immer getan, was ich wollte. Du solltest das wissen, Mycroft.“, flüsterte Sherlock mit tiefer, belegter Stimme in sein Ohr und nahm seine kräftigen Arme nicht von ihm.  
„Sherlock … ich …“  
„Hat uns schon jemals interessiert, was die Welt denkt, Bruder?“  
„Nein, aber das …“  
„Du liebst mich. Du hast es mir oft genug gesagt und ich habe es dir immer geglaubt. Immer, wenn ich dachte, ich kann mit meiner Einsamkeit nicht mehr leben, dann hörte ich deine Worte, spürte deine Hände und deinen Körper, der mich schützte und hielt. Ich fühlte deine Hingabe und deine Tränen in meinen Haaren. Lass und nicht über die Lächerlichkeit von Gefühlen reden, Mycroft ich …“  
„Aber du liebst doch John!“

Mycroft hoffte, endlich die Lösung gefunden zu haben, um Sherlock davon abzubringen weiterhin seine, inzwischen steife Männlichkeit an seinen Rücken zu pressen.  
„Lass uns nicht von John reden!“ Die Stimme hinter ihm klang scharf und hart. Und als sich Mycroft vorsichtig umdrehte, um zu sehen, was ihm Sherlocks Miene verriet, nutze der die Gelegenheit und packte ihn und zog ihn nach hinten.  
Er gab Mycroft keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren, drückte seine Arme links und rechts auf das Bett und küsste ihn mit gnadenloser Härte. Sherlocks Vehemenz machte es Myc unmöglich sich zu wehren.  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Beide Körper, die sich so ähnlich waren, liebten sich in einer atemlosen Leidenschaft, die keiner diesen beiden gefühlskalten Männern zugetraut hätte. Dabei erlebte einer die Erfüllung einer Sehnsucht die sein ganzes Leben bestimmt hatte. Der andere Mann erlebte überhaupt zum ersten Mal die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes Liebe. Indem er seinen Bruder Mycroft auf diese innige Art liebte, die er über all die Jahre von ihm zu spüren bekommen hatte, verstand Sherlock, was ihn mit John verband.  
Sie würde es nie wieder tun. Es war ein absolut einmaliges Erlebnis. Ein Ereignis, was sie nicht entzweien oder voneinander wegtreiben würde. Aber sie würden sich nun endgültig von einer Kindheit verabschieden, die alles andere als einfach war. Mycroft könnte endlich die Last der Verantwortung und des Verzichtes abgeben und Sherlock könnte endlich Gefühle zulassen, die er bisher nur durch seinen Bruder erleben konnte.

Nach ihrer intensiven Liebe lagen beide Holmesbrüder nebeneinander und rauchten die stärksten Zigaretten, die Mycroft in seinem Haus finden konnte.  
„Was ist mit dir, wenn du so … abwesend bist?“, fragte Mycroft mit matter, zufriedener Stimme.  
„Es ist ein Trauma, welches ich nie verarbeitet habe. Vermutlich hätte sie mich damals, als ich gesehen habe, wie Amy überfahren wurde, zu einem Psychiater schicken sollen.“  
„Ich kann dir einen guten empfehlen.“  
„Hm.“, bekam er nur als Antwort.  
„Du wirst morgen zu John …“  
„Myc!“, unterbrach ihn Sherlock sofort, grinste jedoch.  
„Du hast recht. Vielleicht solltest du morgen zu John gehen und mit ihm reden? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, diese Mary hat er nur aus reiner Verzweiflung geheiratet.“

Sherlock antwortete nicht darauf und Mycroft nahm einen tiefen, letzten Zug, bevor er die Zigarette ausdrückte. Dann drehte er sich zu Sherlock und sah ihn ein letztes Mal auf eine Art an, auf die er ihn nie wieder ansehen würde. Liebevoll strich sein Blick über die hellen Augen, die markanten Wangenknochen und den hübschen Mund. Zärtlich legte er seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und strich darüber, ließ seine Finger über Sherlocks Kinn und seinen Hals gleiten.  
Dann sagte er mit schwerfälliger Stimme:  
„Alle Träume enden irgendwann. Du hast mir geholfen aus meinem zu erwachen und dafür danke ich dir sehr, mein Bruder.“


End file.
